Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: "Welcome" Behind those double doors was something he would never have expected. And it changed his life forever. ElliotxLeo, Other pairings in later chapters. Follows OHSHC Plot But NOT CLOSELY
1. Chapter 1

**Took longer than I expected, but here it is XD Another EllyLeo (cause I'm obsessed with them XD) with a slightly different Plot. Of course a whole lot of other pairings can come in too (though it probably wont end up as an AllxLeo cause I don't think that works ^^; ). **

**This is ****My FIRST Pandora Hearts AU Fic. I wonder how Ouran will take it ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR OHSHC! **

**This fic is purely for fun. XD I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This school has like… what, four libraries? And yet it's such a chore finding a place quiet enough to read" the irate noirette muttered under his breath as he marched his way up the grand staircase. "If you're not going to study then just go home or do your whole chit chat someplace else, Reading Rooms are supposed to be for <em>reading<em>. Sheesh, these rich kids just do whatever they want, what do they even come to school for anyway?" An exasperated sigh escaped pale lips as their owner crossed the hallway, headed hopefully towards a quieter area where he would be able to study in peace.

Pandora Academy, the most prestigious school in the whole country, an institute designed for the highest class of society, offering only the best of education, facilities and faculties, the place where young Nobles of all status are sent to and nurtured to better suit their future titles.

Leo Baskerville never thought that the place could be so damn irritating. _'But I have no choice. They actually offer allowance to scholars here, and I can't burden Fianna anymore than I already have' _he sighed yet again.

Halting before a seemingly abandoned room at the very end of the western corridor, unseen eyes hidden behind thick round eye-glasses inspected the sign above. _'A music room? I wonder if there's a piano inside…' _the noirette contemplated as he slowly opened the door, clutching his school books tightly with his other arm.

An unexpected gust of wind came his way, causing his unruly hair to float backwards as he stared into the wide room. (where did the wind and the rose petals come from anyway?)

"Welcome" a chorus was heard.

What lay beyond those double doors was something he never would have expected.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club*o*_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"What the—It's a Guy?"

Leo gaped as he stepped inside, taking in the inhabitants of the particularly plain, but elegant room. Six People, all male, of varying ages, wearing the Pandora Academy High School uniforms, and undeniably very handsome in their own way. He gulped, vaguely wondering about what he had just gotten himself into.

"Don't be rude you two, he is still an important guest" a brunette spoke from his seat in front of a laptop on one of the tables in the room, pushing his glasses up by the side of their frames as he stood up.

"Hohoho. My, we have such a rare customer today don't we?" a man standing to the left of the group stated playfully, unwrapping a lollipop. He had blood red eyes it seems, but his snow white hair was covering the whole left side of his face for some reason.

"Hmm… If I'm not mistaken, this person is in your class, right Elly?" the long blond haired teen standing next to the white haired man asked. (Leo noted the unusual colors of his mismatched Gold ad Red eyes, they give off a really eerie feel)

A boy about his age to the right of the group perked to attention, probably the one that the blond addressed. "Well, he is, but he sits at the very back and is always so distant from the rest of the class that I hardly even know if he's there" he stated.

"Hee, but you seem to know a lot about him don't you Elly?" the white haired man teased, prodding the boy on the cheeks.

"HOW?" the boy snapped in return, shoving the hands away quite rashly.

At this reaction, Reo found that he did recognize him as the light brunette with anger issues that sat only a couple of rows in front of him in the classroom. (Wait… isn't that the guy he was supposed to be paired up with him for an assignment due next week?)

"Well anyways, Welcome to Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club, Rare Scholarship Student Leo Baskerville. This is your first time here isn't it?" the blond boy with emerald green eyes sitting upon a 'throne' at the center of the group stated, bringing the noirette back from his thoughts. The blond smiled and stood up, giving a respectful bow which Reo found himself returning, just in order to be polite.

"… Uhm, how did you know my name?" the noirette asked finally, somehow becoming more than uncomfortable with the fact that the nob on the door behind him doesn't seem to be working, leaving him trapped inside the four walls with these strange beautiful people.

"As you might have already known" it was the brunette with the glasses who replied first. "This academy is the most prestigious school in the state. Because it was built mostly to educate the nobility, and not to mention the fact that the requirements to attain the scholarship program is quite high, and thus making it very rare for a commoner to actually be accepted into this school, it is not unpredictable for news to quickly circulate" he explained, standing beside the white haired man who then started teasing him for being 'so serious', which he was able to ignore.

Giving up, the white haired man turned his attention back to him. "In other words, you must be quite the exceptional student Leo-kun" he added, sucking on the lollipop. "By the way, please excuse us for our rudeness. My name is Xerxes Break, a Senior. The overly serious guy with the glasses over here is Mister Liam Lunnettes. A classmate and friend of mine" he introduced. Reo nodded in acknowledgement.

Break continued on presenting them one by one. The blond boy at the center was Oz Vessalius, a second year student (Leo had to double check on that because he could swear the boy looked no older than 15) the 'Sewer Rat' (the albino's words, not his) that had the mismatched eyes was Vincent Nightray, also a second year, and the noirette standing behind Oz was named Gilbert Nightray, a third year student (Leo only just noticed him, he's been silent the whole time).

Leo strangely noted how the white haired man seemed to have neglected introducing the youngest of the group.

Apparently, the light brunette noticed this as well, along with the fact that everyone was now staring at him… "What?" he asked crossly, eyebrow twitching. His upperclassmen only smiled at him brightly, and the twitching doubled. "Fine" he mumbled, turning towards Leo. "As you probably already know since we're in the same class, I'm a first year student. Elliot Nightray's the name" he stated irritably, glaring daggers at his upperclassmen. (coughbulliescough)

Leo felt a slight tug on his lips as he tried to contain a snigger at the guy's attitude, causing him to tighten his hold on his books.

"Enough with the introductions, I never would have expected that the transfer student was gay!" a new voice resounded through the air, and the noirette nearly had a heart attack when he found out it came from a… strange… doll sitting on Break's shoulder.

"Gay?" Leo thought aloud, head tilting ever so slightly to the side. "Wha—" he began to say as he was suddenly pulled into a waltz like position by the albino male.

"Now now, Emily, don't be so rude" the Albino lectured to his… doll… (which just creepily laughed back… O_O) "So, who would you prefer for today dearest customer?" he asked mischievously as he spun the petite noirette around, cupping his chin. "Hoo…"

Warning Sirens suddenly flared up inside Leo's mind at the sudden contact and he instinctively shoved the white haired man away. He was able to do this easily enough, but the force caused him to tumble in the opposite direction. _'Uh oh…'_

"W-Watch Out!"

_**CRASH**_

"Sheesh, are you clumsy or what? Now look what you did" Reo opened his eyes, noticing something very peculiar. Elliot was standing by his side, slate blue eyes glaring down at him. But that wasn't what caught his attention; it was the broken pieces of quite an intricate vase that sprawled ominously about his general area that did.

"Oh no… I-I didn't…" panic and dread started to wash over him now "T-That vase…"

"T-T-T-That was an original Rune Vase worth two million euros imported all the way from China! This is not good…" came a slightly panicked cry from Gilbert.

Apparently, someone just had to rub salt over the wound. Leo felt his blood run cold. "T-t-two million euros… t-that's…. A-About pa-paying—"

"Can you now, commoner? You don't even have the money to buy a proper uniform" Vincent cut off from his perch on one of the sofas, an eerie glint shining within his mismatched eyes.

"And what's with that trash you're wearing anyway?" 'Emily' asked before she was shoved aside by the white haired male who was now dusting off his clothes.

Leo gulped, becoming only a little more conscious of his gray sweatshirt and worn black slacks. Apparently, the blond was not mistaken… He only had enough money to support his daily needs, and Pandora academy forbids students to take part time jobs. There was no possible way he'd be able to pay it off…

The noirette was suddenly pulled back from his miserable thoughts, literally, when he felt a less than gentle yank at the back of his shirt via Elliot's right hand, successfully pulling him up onto his feet. "Huh? You're lighter than I thought" he heard the brunette mumble from behind, making sure that he was steady before letting go of his collar. Leo mumbled a small thank you, but it seems that Elliot's attention was now directed elsewhere.

"So what do we do now?" the light brunette asked aloud, hands tucked in his pockets. The rest of the group looked thoughtful.

"What do you propose we do, Oz?" Gilbert voiced the question and everyone stared at the blond haired boy.

Oz Vessalius gained a thoughtful expression on his youthful face before a smirk tugged his lips, his legs crossing. "I suppose we have no choice. When in Rome, do as the romans do; the saying goes. So if you can't pay with money, then you must have to work it off. In other words, from now on, you are to be the Host Club's personal servant" he announced.

'_W-What? But I'm… not fit to serve….' _

"You may run away if you wish" Break approached him yet again, Leo took a weary step back. "But I'm afraid that if you do so, you won't be handled so gently. Pandora's guards can be quite the reliable staff. Do you have your passport?" he continued, eyes glinting with unhidden mischief.

The noirette gulped, feeling more and more dreadful by the second.

"You heard him. So now you're the Host Clubs retainer, you do know how to do the chores and whatever right? Just be sure not to break any more important stuff" Elliot spoke from beside him, but the noirette just stared lifelessly onward, his glasses slightly ajar.

"Good luck Leo-kun" he heard two jovial voices (obviously coming from Break and Vincent) chorus.

'_Well, this surely is a huge turnabout in my 16 years of pointless life…' _the poor teen passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>btw... as you can probably see, I'm following OHSHC's plotline (but I swear to you it will never be able to follow the plot exactly because of the MAJOR differences and all) HOWEVER I'm quite sure you know what happens to the main character... <strong>**I hope I don't get any flames when that particular chapter with that particular development comes to light. :(**

**Anyways...! Please leave a review! Reviews charges my Writing Machine *SHOT* XP **

**XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED XD XD  
><strong>**And sorry for the super sucky summary TT~TT I need to change that sometime.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2 XD "The Coffee Incident" XP (actually I was debating even using it, but it was amusing so here it is :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS AND OHSHC**

**Please Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>It was his first official day as the Host Club's Servant and Leo wasn't exactly all that thrilled. Staring at the piece of paper in his hands, the noirette scanned the writings before tucking it in his pocket. The list wasn't really long, and the ingredients themselves were simple enough, so he decided it wasn't something he couldn't handle on his own. With a nod he took the offered money for the goods (a ridiculous amount if he has any say in it, but then again, this <em>was<em> a school for the ridiculously rich) and set off on his way.

It didn't take long for him to find another pair of footsteps by his side. "Uhm… what are you doing?" he asked, not bothering to look at his companion.

"Walking, what does it look like?" he couldn't help but smirk at the slight hint of defiance in the masculine voice, but he mentioned nothing about it as he crossed the street heading for the Rich Kids Supermarket. (Ok, that's not its real name, but hey, it's not important so who cares. Anyways, back to the topic)

"I was asking about why you're following me" Leo stated bluntly in a very happy tone of voice, making another turn to which his companion followed closely behind.

He could feel rather than see the scowl on the other's face. "You're were sent to do the shopping"

"Why yes Captain Obvious. However did you know?"

Elliot Nightray felt a nerve pop in his head at the statement. "Do you know what you're going to buy?" he asked, keeping his tone calm.

"Isn't that what the list is for?" Leo replied casually.

"Yes, that is what the list is for. But do you even know what kind the Host Club usually goes for?" the brunette asked.

The noirette hummed in thought, gaining a skip in his step. In all truth… nope, he had absolutely no idea. "Nope, I have absolutely no idea"

Elliot twitched at the chipper tone, but said nothing of it as a sigh escaped his lips. "Exactly why I decided to come with you. I wouldn't want you bringing strange stuff back and wasting time, money and effort in the process. Besides, I don't think that weak body of yours can handle this alone. I bet that Break forced Mister Liam to do some of his shopping, that guy's sweets weight more than a ton" he mumbled.

Leo had to raise at brow at that. Surely he must be exaggerating… (but then again, this _was _Xerxes Break he was talking about…) With a shrug, he continued on, but he just couldn't help but tease. "Aww, is Elly worried about me?"

"HELL NO! AND DON'T CALL ME ELLY!" the brunette snapped a little too fast, turning his head the other direction.

However, Leo didn't miss the slight reddening of the taller male's cheeks, something that the noirette had to quirk a brow at. Humming, he decided it wasn't so important and so he just let it be; besides, the help would be very much appreciated. "Well then, Thank you very much I guess" he stated, a smile on his lips as he skipped forward.

Elliot had to stare at the awfully cheerful boy; he could have sworn he saw flowers dancing around the noirette's head at that moment, and he didn't really know how to react…

"Well Elliot, what are you waiting for?" Leo called, suddenly at least a few feet in front of him. The brunette vaguely wondered when he did that, but he shrugged it off and followed.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*The Host Club is Now Open*o*_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Scene One:**

"M-Master Oz, this flower is freshly picked from our garden; I would like to give it to you"

"Thank you Princess, but I'm afraid I cannot accept it"

"W-why…?"

"Because if I keep it to myself, it will only wither and die. But if you put it like this…" the blond stated charmingly as he placed the flower upon his customer's ear "then this flower's beauty will remain in my memory forever" he said, cupping the girls face and holding her close.

A sweet blush formed on her cheeks. "M-Master Oz…" she stated dreamily

-  
><strong>Scene Two:<strong>

"Vincent-sama…"

"What is it Princess?"

"Uhm… this is… isn't this a little…"

"Hmm?" the blond teen asked as he inched a bit closer to the girl currently on his lap, her face cupped in his hands…

"A-Ah…. Haaa" she fainted happily.

**Scene Three:**

"Hey Gilbert-sama, I heard from my father that you are an expert at handling guns. What kind are you used to?"

"I-I, well… I have a couple of revolvers in possession…"

"Kyaaaa! That is soo cool! What do you use them for Gilbert-sama?"

Gilbert Nightray blushed a bit at the compliment before clearing his throat; this was a Host Club, and he had to act accordingly. "O-of course, how will I protect my princesses if I have no knowledge of weaponry? It is my duty as your knight after all…"

"KYAAAAA!"

-  
><strong>Scene Four:<strong>

"Ne ne, Break-sempai, I baked a cake during Home Ec class today… uhm… I was wondering if you'd maybe… like to have some?"

"But of course my Lady… anything you make is like sweet heaven to me. However, I still think that you would be much much sweeter"

"Hyaaa…"

-  
><strong>Scene Five:<strong>

"Mister Liam always seems so busy"

"That's because I manage most of the things in this Club I'm sad to say, the other members aren't making things any easier. However please do not worry. I will always have time for you my Princess" the brunette male said charmingly, a smile on his lips.

"T-Thank you, you're very kind" said the female with hearts in her eyes.

-  
><strong>Scene Six….?<strong>

"Aren't you going to join them?" Leo asked, turning to look at the light brunette with a curious albeit unseen gaze.

They had finished shopping (albeit with a whole lot of pointless bickering in the process) and the noirette pretty much wondered at the works of the Host Club. He had never really been to one before, so this was new experience for him. (Oh, and apparently Break's candy sash _did _weigh a ton-if-not-more. He had Elliot carry it all the way back; yup, it was the cause of the bickering)

Elliot's face remained calm. "I don't have any customers right now" he stated casually, leading the way inside.

"… Oh I see. So the hothead isn't wanted then" the noirette couldn't help commenting.

The brunette's eye twitched ever so slightly as his expression dulled. "I actually hope that that was truly what it was" he stated in a low voice. Leo tilted his head to the side at the statement and was about to question when the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

There he saw a girl with short black hair; she looked a little older than them, an upperclassman he guesses.

"Uhm… I would like to designate Elliot Nightray" she stated calmly as she gracefully waltzed inside.

Leo looked back at Elliot, curious. He didn't miss the discomfort the boy seemed to have at the entrance of this particular customer, and he had to wonder.

"Right this way Lady Vanessa" the brunette plastered a smile on his face as he accompanied the girl to an unoccupied table, seating her down like a gentleman before he sat parallel to her.

As he continued to watch, Leo couldn't help but flinch at the sudden dark look flashed his way courtesy of 'Lady Vanessa'; however, it was gone the moment it came and he vaguely wondered if it was just his imagination as she was all pleasant smiles and sweet words afterwards.

"Ahh! Leo-kun! I see you're back! Can you please serve some tea here please?" called the chipper voice of Xerxes Break. The noirette then decided to just shake off his thoughts and immediately went back to work.

"Hey Leo… what might this be?" the blond asked as the noirette placed a couple cups of tea on the table. The shaggy haired teen looked up at what Oz was talking about and found a small jar in his hands.

"Oh that. Sorry, I thought that since I was in the supermarket anyway, I should do some shopping of my own. I didn't think that it would get mixed up" Leo explained, adding some milk and sugar on request.

"And this is what exactly?" the blond urged, ignoring his words.

The noirette gazed at him curiously. "It's coffee" he stated bluntly.

Oz stared… "Don't tell me… is this the famous commoners coffee? The one where you only need to pour hot water and it's ready to drink?" the blond exclaimed, holding the coffee up as if it were something absolutely magnificent.

A crowd suddenly gathered around him, composed of both club members and customers, gazing amazedly at the 'instant coffee'. Elliot was one of them; however he only stared at the scene disinterestedly.

"So this is the commoners…"

"Time and effort saving, but was said to be a very good substitute for brewed"

"I wonder how it tastes like…"

"C-Can I have it back please?" Leo asked politely at the awkwardness of the moment.

"No, I would like to drink some of it" Oz Vessalius announced, sitting atop an empty table with his legs crossed and his hands help high. The people around him, minus a few you may know, all stared at him with awe. "Leo-kun, would you please do the honors"

The addressed noirette couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. (Seriously, have these rich kids NEVER had instant coffee before?) With a half-hearted sigh, he took the jar and went to prepare some cups and hot water.

"They are such jesters, there's no way such cheap coffee would suit their tastes" a voice caught his attention. Leo turned to be met face to face with the black haired girl from earlier.

"Uhm… yes?" he questioned.

The girl turned to him with a pleasant smile. "Nothing. I was only talking to myself. Please don't mind me" she explained. Leo, albeit confused, only nodded and continued his way to the storeroom.

After only a few minutes, the coffee was finished (Why did they set up a stage? It's just coffee. _Sigh, _Rich kids…) and everyone was staring at it with mixed feelings.

"Please, help yourselves" Leo offered, standing back. Oz was the first to get a cup.

"Such aroma… it's quite close but unique…"

"Hmm… I'm a bit scared to drink it…" one girl said, holding a cup in her hands

"My father would probably get angry…" another stated as she stared nervously into the brown liquid. Vincent was on her in an instant.

"And if it was mouth to mouth?" the blond offered with his hand under her chin.

"I'll drink it" she claimed, hearts in her eyes with her face all red. All the customers squealed with delight.

Oz cleared his throat, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, Cheers" he announced, dramatically bringing the cup to his lips.

…

GASP!

GULP

"Huh?" the noirette turned towards the sound and found Elliot Nightray by his side, downing his own cup of coffee with calm and ease.

"….."

"ELLIOT YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT?" Oz Vessalius cried, suddenly directly in front of the brunette.

Elliot stepped backward at the sudden proximity, but he never backs up from a fight. "You were taking too long. And I was thirsty" he challenged.

"Still did you have to do that while I was trying to be dramatic!"

"Why even bother? It's just coffee!"

"IT IS NOT JUST COFFEE, ITS_ INSTANT_ COFFEE!"

"AND YOUR POINT SHORTY?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

Leo had to take a couple of steps back from the two; he swore he could see sparks igniting between them as a verbal fight broke out. He sweatdropped.

"Ah Oz-sama and Elliot-sama are really very energetic aren't they?" chatter filled the air courtesy of the female guests.

"Yes, so energetic. They never fail to amuse me"

"This does happen at least once every so and so doesn't it?"

"Those two are such good friends"

Leo twitched. _'I will never be able to understand this world…' _he thought with a sigh. Advancing the couple of steps he took and stood directly in between the bickering duo. With a precise swipe, he gave both a swift punch to the cheek, effectively gaining their attention… and everyone else's in the process.

"Hoho, how very brave Leo-kun" Xerxes Break announced from somewhere behind him.

"Although I'm new here and don't exactly know how this club works yet, I still rather value the peace. So please, No Fighting in front of guests" he explained, pushing his glasses up his nose and bowing to the applause he received.

Rubbing his cheek, Elliot wondered at how such small fists can pack a punch. He knows that part of his face was swollen now, and he sent the noirette a half-hearted glare, but he said nothing.

… The flowers were back. "Okay you two, apologize. Nicely. Like men" the noirette lectured playfully. Elliot twitched.

"S-sorry…" the brunette stated gruffly, and Oz stared stunned at him for a moment before reluctantly nodding in response. His expression flooded with confusion before lights seem to gleam in his eyes.

"It's alright Elliot. I guess it was my fault this time" the blond stated with a really bright smile. Elliot twitched again.

"Wow, they made up"

"Kyaa, for some reason I like this development"

"Yeah. This is the first time I've seen them make up after a fight"

"It's very refreshing isn't it?"

"That servant seems to be very worthwhile"

"Yes, I wonder if they'll turn him into a host"

"He is kind of cute don't you guys think"

"…."

Leo, not bothering to listen to the chatter, smiled at the accomplishment. He was quite surprised himself because he never expected Elliot to apologize first (or to apologize at all for that matter) but all's well that ends well, he supposes.

"Happy now?" he heard the brunette grumble, but he only tilted his head to the side at the question. "Forget it" Elliot sighed, walking away from the accumulated group.

Leo stared at his retreating form confusedly. Not missing the piercing dark glare from behind him, he resisted the urge to shudder. _'What was that about?' _he thought looking over his shoulder.

"Anyways, I like this coffee" Oz stated, finally drinking the contents of his cup. "We should serve this"

* * *

><p><strong>Now why I used Vanessa... I have nothing against her, but for some reason she fits this character :) Well, the juicy stuff will happen later chapters so I'll leave it at that XD<strong>

****I hope you review! XD Reviews can help me keep my fickle Plot Bunnies... *shot*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe, third chapter here XD I suggest you guys be prepared for from this chapter the EllyLeo bunnies will attack. (Cause the next chapter only has them and it's going to be very short =_= I'll have to make up for it on chap 5)**

**This chapter is also dominated by the fluff(?). But oh well, I'm just that obsessed *shot* XP**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND LIKED THIS FIC! It makes me very very happy and honored and fluffy X3 XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PH OR OHSHC. **And I hope the PH fandom increases ;_; This place needs more love... come on guys, test you're writing abilities! *shot again*

**ALSO: Nope Vanessa has no blood tie to Elly in this fic :D, the Nightrays are all guys (cause I really don't wanna make any unnecessary OC's)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Reviews feeds my Plot Bunnies XD**

* * *

><p>The bell signaling the end of the day resounded through the corridors, cutting the teacher off from his lecture and causing the students to fix their belongings in preparation to leave. "Alright class, that's all for today. Please don't forget about your paired projects, those are due on Friday. You may now be dismissed" the teacher called as he exited, shortly followed by a flock of students.<p>

Leo waited at the back, making sure to leave the classroom last; it was quite a surprise to him how even private schools have students rushing outside classrooms after school hours; well, he supposes that it can't really be avoided.

However, he didn't expect to be cornered by a very pissed Elliot before he even made it outside.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WE WERE PAIRED FOR THE PROJECT?" the brunette barked, causing Leo to flinch, rubbing at his ringing ears.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by the whole Host Club ordeal that I sort of forgot…" the noirette explained guiltily.

Elliot felt his brow twitch with concealed irritation. "Great! Aren't you supposed to be the honor student? How can you just casually 'forget'?" he sighed exasperatedly.

Leo frowned, he knew he was in the wrong but Elliot didn't have to get in his face because of it; it was partly the guys fault too. "I already said I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Now we only have three days to finish the freaking how-many-worded book report!" the brunette snapped.

Leo only stared at him, feeling nothing but calm in the face of raging anger. "So what do you propose we do?" he asked evenly.

Elliot felt a vein pop at the casual tone, but he kept his calm. "What else? We're cramming" he stated, roughly grabbing the smaller boy's hand and dragging him down the hallway.

"E-Elliot, Let go! I can walk on my own!" Leo whined, Elliot's grip was hard and his strides were so fast that Leo had to run just so that he won't get dragged, but the brunette didn't seem to pay attention to him.

"L-Lady Vanessa" The brunette suddenly halted, causing Leo to run into his back.

"Ouch…" he mumbled rubbing his nose and fixing his glasses; he looked up to indeed find the black haired upperclassman in front of them. "G-Good Evening Lady Vanessa" Leo greeted with a polite bow.

Vanessa regarded him stoically for a moment before averting her gaze. "Where might you be headed to Master Elliot?" she asked. This was a sign that he was ignored, and Leo turned his attention to the addressed.

"To the library, we sort of have some catching up to do with our paired project" Elliot explained calmly, his grip on Leo's wrist unmoving.

"I see. So you are paired up with him then?" it was more a statement than a question, and the brunette nodded.

A tense silence passed between the three for a moment and Leo was starting to get more than uncomfortable (actually, irritated was the correct word), his efforts at tugging his hand out of Elliot's grasp were proving futile as it only seemed to get tighter.

Elliot was kind enough to notice though. "Well, not to be rude or anything, but I'm afraid that we have very little time on our hands right now" he explained.

Leo didn't miss the glimpse the girl directed to his wrist (the one still very tightly gripped by Elliot's hand. He seriously felt the blood circulation there was cut off) and the dark look she sent his way. But thankfully she let them through.

"Of course, please pardon me for stalling" she spoke with a (n obviously fake) smile.

Elliot gave her a nod to show his gratitude and continued on, not stopping until they were safely in the confines of the nearest library.

Leo rubbed at his now swollen wrist; thankful that it was the left one so his writing would be unaffected, but that didn't stop him from sending a death glare his companion's direction. "That was so unnecessary" he grumbled.

"Getting Vanessa out of our face?"

"No. This" Leo snapped, lifting his arm which had just turned quite an ugly shade of purple.

Elliot flinched guiltily at the sight. "Sorry" he mumbled lowly, taking the noirette's hand more gently this time, before producing a handkerchief from his coat pocket. Within a manner of seconds, Leo stared in awe at his freshly bandaged wrist. "Bone's not broken so it should be just fine" the brunette stated as he gently tugged at the handkerchief.

"You know how to do that?"

"I practice Sword fighting" Elliot stated; he didn't expect the reaction her received.

"That's so cool" Leo commented, and Elliot shifted awkwardly at the overly bright look on the boy's concealed face, and the shoujo sparkles floating about him. (He's a guy and he gets SHOUJO SPARKLES?)

"Right. So anyway, what book do we use for the project?" Elliot inquired hurriedly in hopes of changing the subject; he could very much tell his face was turning red. Thankfully it worked.

"Hmmm…. I'm not sure" the noirette began. "The teacher says that any novel can do, so I suppose it's easier to find a book we both already know" Leo offered, and the brunette nodded in understanding and approval. "So, any suggestions?"

"You can go first if you want"

"Aww Elly, you're so generous" Leo remarked.

"NO I AM NOT! AND DON'T CALL ME ELLY!" the brunette barked, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Leo smiled. "In all truth I can't think of anything" he stated, and Elliot raised a brow.

"The first time I saw you I thought you were a bookworm"

"I am"

"Then how come?"

"There are too many good books to choose from that I don't think I'll be able to decide. Besides, I bet that whatever book you have in mind I've already read" Leo announced cheerfully.

For some reason, Elliot didn't doubt that. "Ok, in that case how about 'The Holy Knight'?"

"Oh! That's a really great series! What volume?" the noirette supported.

Elliot brightened considerably at that. "Well, since this is a book report I suggest we do the very first book. It's always good to start at the beginning" he offered with an excited smile on his face.

"Ah yes, good idea" Leo gave a smile of his own. "So now we have the material, when do we start writing and where?"

"How about your place after club activities until friday? I'll bring the book and my laptop" Elliot supplied, crossing his arms and leaning lightly on a bookshelf.

The noirette contemplated this for a moment. "Why my place?"

"Because apparently, my family has a thing against visitors and I wouldn't want my older brother's messing with you" the brunette rolled his eyes.

"How thoughtful of you" Leo gushed. And the smile on his face grew at the sight of the twitching Nightray. "Well then, I guess there's no choice. But I'd warn you beforehand that my place is nowhere near similar to your grandeur mansion" he explained, standing up.

"Like I care about that so long as we can work" Elliot mumbled. Then her perked up when Leo began to walk off. "Where're you going?"

"Club Activities, let's go"

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*The Host Club is Now Open*o*_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Uhm… Leo-kun"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… we were wondering… I mean, we know that you aren't exactly a host and all…"

"… But can we designate you today?"

Leo stared. Elliot gaped. The rest of the Host Club Members' jaw fell to the ground… (well, maybe not Vincent, Break or Liam, but they were quite shell shocked as well)

"What?" the noirette asked, fairly astonished himself at the sudden offer. He and Elliot had only just made it to the host club with minutes to spare and the noirette decided to prepare some tea in advance. But when he got back from the storeroom he found three female students who were, oddly enough, waiting for him.

"I-Is it not alright?" one of them asked him, her pretty face crestfallen, and Leo immediately excused his rude behavior.

"N-No no, it's perfectly fine, I was just… uhm… surprised is all…" the noirette stuttered out, quite thankful his bangs and glasses were covering the blush that was surely on his cheeks right then. "U-Uhm… P-Please pardon me but… w-why me?"

"He's just adorable isn't he?" one of the girls whispered, and the other two nodded eagerly.

Leo gaped at this (he was able to hear them quite clearly) and a gasp left his mouth when something suddenly dropped on his neck.

"Vessalius!"

"Congratulations Leo! You've got your first customers, I knew you had it in you" the noirette looked up at the exclamation to, indeed, find the cheery blond half-hugging him. And apparently, he wasn't the only one there too.

"My my my, I never expected you'd actually get a designation" Break stated, ruffling his already messy hair playfully.

"Great work newbie, maybe you do have the qualifications to be a host" called Vincent from his perch on the sofa with a couple of customers.

Leo sweatdropped at the sudden development, and he couldn't help thinking that maybe something was wrong with the world… and that Oz was heavy. "Uhm… T-Thank you…?" he said lamely, hoping that everyone would stop looking at him.

Then he suddenly felt Oz's weight lifted off his shoulders and he looked up to find the blond being yanked by an annoyed looking Elliot.

"Alright, enough with that Oz Vessalius, as you can see the guy has customers and I suggest you leave him alone now" the brunette stated, ignoring the blonde's protests and just dragging him back to his table. Leo couldn't help smile at the childish antics the two displayed, however his attention was called back to the three girls who were now supposed to be his 'customers' and Xerxes Break who was talking to him.

"Well, as Sir Elliot already supplied, I suggest you offer your guest's a seat" the albino instructed, pointing to an empty table. With a nod, Leo bowed to the giggling girls and escorted them to their respective seats.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Reviews feeds Plot Bunnies XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**TTATT Chap 63 raws are taking a while! Must... Be... Patient!  
>But oh how I just KNOW that chap would be awesome. From the spoilers that I've read I can predict L :Reverse Corte happening all over again, except from Leo's POV *fangirls* XD XD XD<strong>

**So now I give you the UBER MEGA LATE FOURTH CHAPTER of this fic. Sorry, I may have made Elly a little... uhm... OOC? But I cant help it XD**

**BEFORE YOU PROCEED: I need to know. I had a plan for this fic and you all know it follows OHSHC. So there's a poll in my profile that I hope you can answer, it's a cruceal part of the development of this fic. I hope I dont get any flames or things thrown at me.**

**Anyways I'll skip the disclaimer for now, you all know none belongs to me :D (hey wait, that's still a disclaimer... =_=;;**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED THIS FIC I LOVE YOU ALL! (currently a little hyper, still agitated for Retrace 63)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"That… was unexpected" Elliot Nightray commented, walking down the particularly empty corridors. The Host Club had finally closed after quite an eventful eve, and the members had to marvel at a certain noirette's ability to keep a couple of girls amused with nothing but light conversation. They even announced that they wanted designate him again. <em>'He's a Natural' <em>Oz had commented, and apparently the brunette, and everyone else for that matter, found no opening for an argument.

"It was actually kind of fun" Leo stated, a skip to his step. Elliot had to fight back a smile. "I didn't think conversing with girls can be this amusing. I never really had to do so before" the noirette explained happily.

And Elliot lost the battle. "Well, glad you enjoyed it then, cause it seems Oz just gave you a promotion. He even had a uniform made in your size"

Leo froze. "What? He did?" he exclaimed, staring at Elliot in pure shock. The brunette raised a brow.

"He didn't tell you?" he asked, then sighed when the noirette vigorously shook his head. "Well, it's like this. You're earlier display amused the overzealous blond and he decided to make you an official host. And apparently no one disagrees. But I have to ask, is your hair normally that messy or do you just never bother to pick up a brush? And what's with those glasses anyways? They pretty much cover's your entire face. What are you hiding? If you're going to be a host you should at least look presentable" Elliot explained, a calm yet curious expression on his face.

Leo stayed silent for a fraction of a minute, skip gone and walking more steadily now. "I'm not hiding anything in particular" he spoke, a solemn smile on his lips. "These glasses were my fathers" he stated, turning a corner.

Elliot followed closely behind, attention not leaving the black haired teen.

"M-My parent's died in a fire when I was very young" the noirette continued, unconsciously reaching up to stroke the edges of the thin rimmed spectacles. Elliot's eyes widened at this, guilt suddenly flooding his being.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"It's fine" Leo smiled at him. "It was so long ago that I barely remember them now" he stated, reminiscing a blurry scene in his mind of a woman with long auburn locks and a man with onyx black hair, soft and kind smiles upon their faces as they looked down at a younger version of himself, the treasured glasses hanging on the man's shirt collar. With a slight sigh, he opened his shoe locker and began to reach inside.

Elliot was about to do the same (his locker was suspiciously only a few others away from the noirette's), that was, until a small movement caught his eye. "Leo!" he exclaimed, grabbing the smaller male's arm.

"Ouch!" Leo flinched, Elliot having caught his injured arm. With a mumbled apology, the brunette pulled him away by the collar and grabbed a ruler from his bag. "What was that about?" the noirette asked irritably, peeking over the brunette's shoulder.

Elliot stayed silent, prodding at the black pair of shoes; apparently his instincts were not mistaken as a black scorpion emerged from the innocent looking footwear. (Thankfully it had big claws, which meant little to no poison. But it would have still hurt like hell if it nips at anything, or anyone for that matter)

Leo gasped at the sight of it, unconsciously stepping a step back. "W-what the…"

Without any second thought, Elliot pulled his leather gloves on (yep, he carries a pair around, no one really questions why), grabbed the (particularly worn) pair of shoes, and shoved them in the nearest trash can with enough force to crush the offending creature along with the poor poor objects.

"Hey! Those were mine you know!" Leo had to scold with a frown etched on his face. He knew that the brunette had only done it to help, but not everyone can just toss perfectly usable shoes into trashbins because of little things like scorpions… (well, ok so maybe scorpions aren't to be considered 'little things' as they can be pretty lethal and all, but those shoes were his only pair!)

"I'll lend you mine" Elliot stated, opening his locker and tossing the contents at the noirette's direction.

Leo was able to catch them alright, and then gaped at the pair of really really really expensive shoes. "B-But t-these… what about you?" he asked, holding the shoes at arms-length.

Elliot had to roll his eyes. "Yes I know how expensive they are, and yes I'm lending them to you. They're my old ones that's been in here since I was in middle school I think" he stated, a scrunch to his brows in thought. "And as I said before you need to look at least a little bit presentable if you're going to become a host. You can start with those" the brunette explained, pulling out another pair of shoes and switching them before shutting his locker. "Well? Don't just stand there, this is your place we're headed to you know" he stated, already marching towards the exit.

Leo only gaped at him, and with one last grudging glance at the extravagant leather footwear in his hands, the noirette switched out of his inside shoes and pulled them on; fairly surprised (and partly suspicious) to find that they were a perfect fit. "Oookaay… Elliot, you didn't happen to have bought these especially for me did you? Because I'm quite sure that last time I checked, your feet were at least two sizes bigger than mine" he had to comment, a teasing smile on his face even though the reason had been explained already.

"Shut up" the brunette snapped, not turning around, and Leo couldn't prevent the smile from turning into a smirk as he ran to catch up to him, slowing only when he was only two feet away. (The shoes were surprisingly comfy)

"Hmm… You didn't put that scorpion there did you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just asking"

"Hn"

"Anyways Elly, we're headed this way" Leo suddenly piped up, pointing to the opposite direction to which the brunette turned to.

"You should have said that earlier!" Elliot snapped irritably, pacing that way and ignoring the chuckle coming from his black haired companion.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*The Host Club is Now Open*o*_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN TO LEO-KUN'S HOUSE?" was the sudden outburst from a very energetic blond haired, green eyed boy that was currently right up a certain legitimate Nightray heir's face. With said Nightray trying his best to keep his temper in check. (sadly, he was failing)

"And?" Elliot asked, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

"AND WHY DID YOU GO ALONE? I WANTED TO SEE IT!" the blond exclaimed again, emerald eyes unbelievably huge. (Is this guy seriously about to cry?)

"IT WAS A FOR A PAIRED PROJECT VESSALIUS! AND WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT ANYWAY!" the brunette snapped

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST INVITED US! ELLY IS SO SELFISH!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! AND DON'T CALL ME ELLY!"

Leo Baskerville quietly sighed from his perch at one of the tea tables at the sudden nuisance, although he had not been here long, it seems that this kind of event was normal as no one else was paying any attention to the pair (save for a few girls who were actually _enjoying_ the show). He had to keep his own nerves in check so that he wouldn't suddenly head there and knock the living daylights from the two.

"So Elliot-kun had been to your house Leo-san?" one of the girls sitting across from him stated, and the noirette nodded in confirmation. "What for?" she asked curiously.

Leo smiled lightly, his hands clenched over his knees. "We were paired up for a project due on Friday so we sort of had to cram. Elliot decided to do it at my place and I didn't see anything wrong with that" he explained.

"I heard that Leo-san lives alone. Is that true?" another girl asked.

"Uhn"

"Eeh, then what do you do with the cooking and cleaning?" the three asked in perfect sync. (which was indeed quite amusing)

"Oh, I do those by myself. I grew up in an orphanage so I'm quite skilled when it comes to housework and such. Kids can be quite the handful after all" he stated calmly, a small reminiscent smile on his face.

The girls seemed quite touched by this as they stared at him, eyes sparkling with respect, awe, and even a little sympathy. A similar expression was also etched on a few others' faces (namely Oz and Gilbert, the former of which now held a handkerchief to the latter's eyes).

Suddenly feeling a little awkward at this development, the noirette decided to do a little subject change. Picking up the tea pot by his side, he put on what he thought was a charming smile. (To any other's perspective, it would have to be the definition of 'moe' with a little tinge of that charm) "Would you like another cup of tea?" he offered, and indeed he received positive results.

The three females blushed at the offer and accepted, the other hosts stared on in amazement, and Elliot hummed from his table. Leo only smiled again as he began pouring some tea.

"Oh, Leo-san, what happened to your finger?" the girl sitting the closest to him asked, and the noirette followed her gaze to the small cut on his forefinger.

"Ahh, I accidentally got a paper-cut while I was in the library this afternoon" he lied, inspecting the small cut. '_Actually a piece of a blade stuck in between the pages of my text book…' _he contemplated, his thoughts wandering back to the scorpion incident the day before. _'A bully?'_

"Oh dear, are you ok?" the girls asked concernedly. Leo couldn't help but smile at the genuine tone.

"Please, there's no need to worry" he assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I know I said it already up there, but in case people missed it.<strong>

**There's a poll in my profile and it deals with Leo in this fic. I dont want to outright say it (I have an inability to do so =_='') But anyways, I'm sure most of you knows what it is. I hope you can vote and if you have any other suggestions, you can just PM me :D**

**AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, longest chapter EVER!  
>Anyways I am SOOO Sorry for being super late :( This one just... well... yeah... <strong>

**Right so, I see that more than half of the voters didn't want to turn Leo into a girl, so I'll have to go with that *shrugs* sorry to those who voted otherwise :( **

**Anyways, about this chapter... well, it's the conclusion of this current arc (i.e. First episode of Ouran. It took 5 whole chapters I know) And, I should warn you that I got really carried away at the end of this chapter ^^; (I just can't resist Elly's reactions, and Break's just PERFECT for a teases... although Vincent might have been better...) **

**Anyways, please enjoy XD AND REVIEWS ARE FOR INSPIRATION! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PH NOR OHSHC!**

* * *

><p>Apparently, Leo may not be so alright after all.<p>

All throughout the next day he had encountered many misfortunes; examples would be needles placed on the back of his seat, spilled ink inside his desk, and his textbook being soaked wet.

But looking through the second story window overlooking a small fountain in the academy's courtyard… this is seriously going much too far. _'My wallet's in there too' _he thought, clenching his fists and trying his best to control his growing temper at the sight of his bag and all of its contents drenched in the pond. With an exasperated sigh, he began his hurried descend to at least salvage what was left of his belongings.

He really didn't expect to run into anyone, especially not this particular person. "L-Lady Vanessa" he acknowledged the female, managing to halt just before he collided with her.

"Oh, hello there… Mister Leo right?" Vanessa greeted with a smirk. "I noticed how popular you seem to have become over the last couple of days, a miracle considering that unhygienic state of dress you are in. Well, I suppose there isn't really anything you can do with peasants these days" she spoke degradingly.

Leo seriously felt like hitting her right then and there; but thank god he still had his dignity and a little self-control left to keep from doing just that. Instead he kept his mouth shut, bowed, and rushed passed her as soon as he could.

The poor wall near the fountain never saw the small angry fist coming (which seriously shouldn't be underestimated just because of its size. That punch was enough to cause a small depression in that cream colored wall, and the fist wasn't bleeding at all…) "Uh oh…"

"And what did the wall ever do to you?"

Leo started at the voice and frantically turned around, knowing he was caught red-handed. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to I swea… Elliot?" he suddenly calmed at the sight of the familiar face.

The brunette in question stared at him wearily, gaze shifting to the damaged wall and back. "You don't happen to have anger issues do you?" he asked, eyebrow raised. He saw the entire display since the noirette made it down the external staircase, where he was lounging behind before club activities, and he would have never expected the noirette could be that intimidating when in a bad mood… (then again, he did remember that playful (seriously?), yet painful punch from three days ago).

Leo stared at him blankly for a couple of moments, causing him to shift awkwardly. "Sort of" the noirette stated with a shrug, then immediately broke into a smile. "Surprised?"

Elliot only nodded.

"Hee, don't worry, I'm probably not as bad at you" the noirette joked, walking past him.

The brunette followed closely behind. "And what does that mean?" he huffed, glaring half-heartedly at the noirette. (which did nothing but seemingly lift the noirette's feelings if the humming meant anything) "What happened to your bag?" he suddenly asked, spotting the floating object in the fountain.

And Leo's mood darkened almost immediately. "I accidentally dropped it from upstairs. I came down here to retrieve it" he muttered gloomily, rolling up his sleeves and reaching down and picking the wet objects one by one.

Elliot didn't believe it. With the mood the noirette was in just a few moments ago, something like an 'accident' could hardly be considered valid. He made a mental note to ask Mister Liam later as he took off his jacket and helped out.

"You don't have to help you know, you'll get wet" Leo stated, pausing to look at his light haired companion.

The brunette merely scoffed. "We're already late for club activities, there's no doubt we'd get scolded by Liam. And two searching together would be faster than one" he explained, picking up a couple of books as carefully as he can so as to not tear it.

Leo had to smile at that. "Thanks I guess" he said as he picked up the sole eraser left in the water. That seemed to be the last of them, but his wallet was still nowhere to be found.

"So what else are we looking for?" the brunette asked, looking around the place.

"My wallet's still missing" Leo explained, hands still searching under the pool. "My week's allowance is in there" The sun was almost setting, and the noirette was starting to get worried. If he wasn't able to find his wallet today, it'd be near impossible to do so tomorrow, and as senseless as it may seem his life depended on it… well, at least his stomach did.

"Hey Leo" Elliot began, the noirette in question only hummed in response, still busy searching. "What do you think about stopping for a bite to eat before we head to your place? My treat"

"What?" Leo had to snap to attention to that. Then he spotted a certain familiar black object being held between two pale fingers.

The brunette smirked, tossing the wallet towards him, which he was able to catch pretty easily, and then began trudging out of the pool. "It's getting late, but the club doesn't close for another half hour and there's no doubt the guys would kill us if we don't show up. Sheesh" he sighed.

Leo merely stared at him, his expression concealed between his long bangs and thick glasses.

"What's with that look? Fell in love with me or something?" Elliot joked, picking up his discarded jacket and putting it on.

Leo stayed silent for a whole, before g a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Hmm…" he began, a with a finger to his chin. "Maybe" he smirked, skipping after the brunette.

Elliot did a double take. "Huh?" he started lamely, not yet comprehending… then the meaning of those words registered and the immediate reddening of his cheeks were plain as day as he practically jumped away. "W-W-WHAT THE—"

"I was joking Elliot" the noirette stated, trying to stifle his laughter as the brunette flushed even more (in embarrassment this time). As he gathered up his wet bag and stuffed all other stuff in it. (Neatly… well, as neat as you can do when everything is soaking)

"I knew that!" the brunette snapped. "I was surprised because it was incredibly unexpected" he defended, snapping his head the other way and not making eye contact.

Leo hummed "But that reaction makes me think it's the other way around. Don't tell me that _you _like me Elly" he stated in a playful manner, unable to keep the sniggers.

God forbid if it was possible for faces to get even _more _flustered… which Elliot's did. "THE HELL! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But you didn't deny it did you?"

"I JUST DID!"

"Why so defensive"

"I AM NOT!"

"Hoh?" Leo slightly titled his head to one side.

"DON'T DO THAT FACE! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!" Elliot took a couple of steps back, fuming.

"Why?" the noirette asked in an 'innocent' tone of voice.

"BECAUSE IT'S DISTURBING!"

Leo couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips right then as he skipped past the flustered brunette.

"Don't Laugh" Elliot grumbled, walking beside him.

"But you're just so cute" Leo stated playfully, a wide smile etched on his face with the infamous flowers floating about him.

The brunette had to do another double take. "Do you KNOW how incredibly DISTURBING it is for a guy to call another guy _**cute**__?" _he practically screamed, backing away from the overly chipper noirette, blush completely evident on his cheeks.

"A guy huh…." Leo shrugged "I don't particularly care" the noirette stated, continuing his pace. "I really don't think there's anything wrong with being called cute"

Elliot was staring at him as if he had two heads, but, with an over exaggerated sigh, he didn't push the matter, instead starting a different conversation. "So what are you going to do about those?" the brunette asked, indicating the wet bag in the noirette's grasp.

"Hmm, I'll just see if I can get it to dry. Most of the stuff is water proof, thankfully, but my notes and textbooks would be a problem…" Leo mumbled absentmindedly, and shrugged afterwards. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just see how things work out."

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*The Host Club is Still Open*o*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Leo-kun! Where have you been?" and, like always, Oz had jumped right in their faces as soon as the two entered the music room. "Do you know how long you've kept the guests waiting? Those three cute girls of yours left already! And they looked so heartbroken too…" the blond teen informed, doing an overly dramatic pose of distress.

The noirette in question only sweatdropped. "S-Sorry… I guess I should apologize the next time I see them…" Leo stated reluctantly, backing up from the hyperactive emerald eyed senior of his.

"Oh there's no need to worry Leo-kun, Oz-kun took care of entertaining them for you. That's just his regular drama session in check" Break piped up, suddenly appearing behind him. "But that aside, how brave of you skipping club activities at such a crucial day, Liam-san was worried sick"

"I was not. Stop doing that Xerxes Break, you still have customers do you not know?" the addressed senior interjected, dragging the white haired man back to his respective seat. (The customers didn't mind at all… they seem to even enjoy it…?)

"Is it just me or am I being ignored?" Elliot stated, finally making himself known. (He had been right behind Leo from the start, and he felt the urge to snap at whoever was to blatantly ignore him next)

"AH! Elliot! Did you oversleep again?" Oz turned to him with a bright smile, as if him being late was a normal thing (which apparently, it was)

Elliot's brow twitched. "No I did not. But it's not like anyone would care" he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, by the way Leo-kun, you have a new designation. She's waiting at your seat" Oz explained, attention turning back to the petite noirette. Elliot felt another twitch.

Leo could have laughed at the look on Elliot's face then, but Oz's words caught his attention. "A new one? I wonder who it could be…" Leo trailed off, glancing at the spot he was given in the club room, and his expression darkened almost immediately.

Elliot's did too apparently. "I'm going to talk to Liam-san" he announced, walking towards the addressed brunette and leaving the two conversing behind.

"Well you should go see her now Leo-kun. She's waited quite a while for you" Oz urged him, the noirette could only comply.

"What made her want to designate me?" Leo mumbled to himself as he approached his newest customer. Plastering a polite smile on his face, he took the seat across from her and began pouring them some tea. "This is quite unexpected Lady Vanessa, I would have never expected for you to designate me" he said, hoping to start a conversation.

"It was out of plain curiosity" the girl answered, taking a sip from her own cup of tea. "May I ask… what might have happened to your bag? It's soaking wet" she stated non-curiously, a small smirk evident in her lips, eyeing the mentioned object.

The smile of Leo's face became more forced at this comment, his brow twitching ever so slightly; however it was not something so easily traceable, and he was able to keep his polite tone. "I'm afraid I'm not so sure myself" he began, taking note of her facial expression. "I came back to class to find it missing; it seems I must have dropped it out the window" he stated, staring calmly at the girls tight knit brows.

Vanessa forced out an amused smile. "I see, such a fearful thing, the bag dropping to the pond by itself" she spoke haughtily. "However, for you to go so far as to trouble Sir Elliot with your belongings… you really must not know your place. He is merely a curious person; don't think that just because he hangs around you so often, he's giving you any special attention"

At those words, any form of irritation was flushed straight out of Leo's system, replaced only by one very dominating feeling. Interest. Of course, curiosity was part of that too.

There was only one thing running through Leo's mind that can explain everything that had happened concerning his misfortunes and her behavior. And he was not at all scared to voice it out. "So in other words…" he began, his expression calm, his tone low enough only for them to hear, however if you look closely you would see a mischievous glint hidden behind those thick glasses, and the slightest trace of a quirk on his lips. "You're Jealous" he bluntly stated, rejoicing ever so slightly at the baffled expression that clouded her face.

This victory, however, was short lived as the outrage flooded the girl's eyes as she suddenly sprang up, toppling the poor table, and bringing the cutlery, the porcelain, and the noirette himself crashing down with her.

Vanessa had really not meant for it to happen, her actions were made under nothing but a bout of blind rage. She did not mean to be violent, she was raised as a Lady and the lessons taught to her were learnt and kept at heart, however she could not help making use of the results her fury had caused to her advantage. "Help! Please help me! Mister Leo, he suddenly got violent!" she cried in mock fear from her position under the dark haired male, looking as if he was straddling her, her hands instinctively swinging up and knocking the boy's glasses right off his face.

She knew the club members were coming; she also knew that what she did (which she was confident no one except the boy currently above her had seen) had caused a scene in the room, and she was well aware of the eyes that were directed their way. She would even have continued her act of damsel in distress had she not looked up at a sudden hiss from above her and met with a sight of which had caused her to freeze.

A small glimpse between parted onyx bangs, a flash of black, gold, blue and purple, all blended perfectly well creating a more than majestic work of art, had caused the words to die in her throat, and whatever coherent thought to leave her mind.

She did not even react when Elliot himself had passed by, ignoring her existence completely and (frantically) helping the male noirette up.

"Lady Vanessa" asked a voice, snapping her out of her momentary stupor as she realized that it was Liam Lunettes speaking to her, only vaguely noticing Xerxes Break was helping her to her feet. "I'm afraid you have been caught red-handed" Liam continued, pushing his glasses up by the frames.

"You have been a very naughty girl Little Miss" the albino from behind her stated, flashing a photo in her face, one that contained a scene from earlier that day involving a certain unsuspecting bag and a pond in the academy courtyard. Vanessa did not respond, she knew she had no way out now, but she found that she doesn't particularly mind much anymore, also, she was surprised at a certain pinpricking feeling of… guilt(?) bubbling slightly in the depths of her stomach.

"Although I must admit you are quite the beauty… I'm afraid we will have to ask you to leave" Break's voice managed to snap her out of her reverie, and turning her around to face the other senior member.

"Your acts of violence towards one of our hosts cannot be overlooked, I am sad to say. But from now on you are banned from this Host Club" Liam proclaimed, his face and voice void of emotions.

Vanessa did not speak despite the obvious crestfallen quality to her expression. She merely returned the bow she received from the brunette and elegantly made her way towards the entranceway of the fourth music room.

"Ah! Lady Vanessa!" she halted just before she made it successfully out of the door. Turning around, she was met with the sight of a red rose being presented to her by one smiling Oz Vessalius.

"Master Oz?"

"Please don't take Mister Liam seriously. Your still allowed in the host club of course, but without any disrespect, I do hope that the next time you enter our door you'd have changed your… habits… a little bit. But please do know that we would be here to welcome you when you do so" the blond explained, kneeling on one knee as he took her hand.

A true and genuinely happy smile formed on Vanessa's lips at the words, as little the gesture did to her, and she mumbled a slight thank you to the blond before rushing out.

Leo was able to catch the smile flashed his way before she left; and he was surprised by how greatly this one was differed from the angry, hateful glares and forced smiles he received before. Albeit highly confused at the sudden change of heart, he couldn't help a smile of his own.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club*o*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"O-Oz… that was very noble of you"

"Hehee, Thanks Gil, I figured it was worth a try, she looked really sad"

"There you go again Oz-kun, playing the hero of every maiden's heart. Such an insufferable brat you are"

"It's not like he'd ever change at all Mr. Hatter, but Big Brother likes him so I really don't mind"

"Ahahaha, who asked your opinion Sewer Rat?"

"Do I have to ask for permission to speak? I never thought it was necessary, Mr. Hatter"

"Calm down you two, we still have customers you know" Liam's voice called everyone to attention, successfully preventing the inevitable chaos that would ensue had he left it alone, and managed to send them back to their respective stations with their waiting guests.

Leo was about to follow their lead, but Elliot caught his attention, or more precisely, the things glistening in Elliot's hands.

"S-Sorry, I know their important to you" the brunette said, face downcast, as he handed over the broken object which Leo had just knew were his glasses. "I-I could get you a new one… it is partly my fault it broke in the first place"

"Thanks Elliot, but it's fine" Albeit saddened that his long-term companion now had to say goodbye, the noirette merely took the broken object from the taller male's hands. "Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I suppose this is a signal for me to just stop wearing glasses altogether" he stated, cleaning away the shards of glass from his hands and the few left on the rims on the nearest trash bin.

Elliot raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Contacts?"

"No, I never really had a problem with my eyesight; it just comforts me to have these glasses on. But because they're pretty much useless now—"

"We could have them fixed"

"It's disposable, it'd be impossible to fit lenses back in here and I'm afraid it would break. Thanks Elliot, really, but I suppose I am getting too old for things like this" Leo shrugged awkwardly, his shoulders sagging a little right after. Elliot sighed.

'_Now that I think about it, I never have seen Leo's eyes…'_ the brunette thought, staring at Leo, whose unruly bangs still successfully covered half of his face even with the glasses gone, and he suddenly felt the urge to sweep them aside.

He didn't have too. Cause when Leo turned to him again, those bangs parted a little, giving a semi-clear view of the noirette's eyes, and causing Elliot to freeze on the spot staring at him.

And Oz, (who had been eavesdropping on the two out of pure curiosity, apparently having just noticed the absence of the overly large spectacles), was also able to catch a glimpse.

Leo, realizing the situation he knew he was now in, attained an expression akin to a deer caught in headlights.

"HOLY— guys! Get here now you have got to SEE thiS!" the blond nearly screamed. The club members almost toppled from their seats at the sudden urgency of his tone and followed out of reflex. Their reactions were almost comical as jaws dropped and eyes popped, as they stood there stunned, staring as well.

"And this is one reason why I wear glasses" Leo stated awkwardly, regretting his earlier decision and missing the protection given by his father's glasses again as he began to fiddle with his bangs in an attempt to put them back in place.

"Wait, No!" Oz, being the most flexible of the group, was the first to return to his senses and almost shrieked as he noticed what the noirette was about to do. He regained back his composure, staring resolutely at the black haired teen, and with a snap of his fingers, orders were flying here and there, receiving nothing but compliance in return.

"Gil, rush to the nurses office and take his records, his measurements are in there somewhere. Make sure to get a copy that we can file, we're going to need those in the near future"

"Gotcha"

"Mister Liam, phone the club's personal tailor, this is urgent matter so have him hurry up with that uniform. As in ASAP"

"The order is being sent as we speak"

"Vincent, grab those scissors of yours and make 'em useful. Elliot, supervise him so that he doesn't slice anyone's neck off"

"I'd do that whether you ask me to or not"

"Break…." the emerald eyed boy trailed off as the older male looked hopefully up at him (the senior being currently on his knees). "… go eat some cake"

And that he did. "You know what Emily, I feel I'm not needed here anymore…" the albino stated miserably, munching on a forkful of shortcake, at the very back (near isolated) table at a corner in the room.

"Well you're just a useless old man who's doesn't ma…" the blue doll trailed off, frozen and shivering in place as a knife just barely scratched her stuffed blue neck, slicing half of her pink bow off, and also because of the demonic look on Break's face. "Gulp" She refused to speak again.

Ehem. Break and Emily aside, within a manner of minutes Leo found himself being dragged so some secluded spot in the rectangular expanse of the club room, sat on a chair, and had two Nightrays looming over him. One with lethal looking scissors too…

Vincent was bent over him, Elliot being behind him, and with a none-too-reassuring "Just don't move around too much and you won't get hurt Leo-kun" began to cut his bangs. The noirette was going to protest, had it not been for the sinisterly gleeful expression on the Vincent's face as he held those (overly sharp indeed, Leo noted with a shudder) scissors near the front of his face.

Elliot's presence, at least, brought some comfort that the (currently manic looking) blond wouldn't cut his head off. (He heard from Elliot how Vincent just loved decapitating innocent dolls. Leo suppressed another shudder)

Soon after that he was forcefully escorted by the oldest Nightray into a dressing room (which he was sure wasn't there before) and Mister Liam handed him a pile of clothes. "Put those on" he commanded flatly, then left Leo alone to change.

A meager 10 minutes later (yep, it was taking that long, as the first ¾'s of it due to Leo staring at the bundle of clothes in his arms, debating whether he _should _put it on or just politely decline) and the club members as well as the remaining customers (some/most of whom were on their phones calling their friends for what they dubbed "a once in a lifetime opportunity" (those people suddenly appearing at the clubs front door) waited with bated breath outside the dressing room.

"Uhm, guys?" the noirette's voice resounded, everyone waited anxiously in their spots.

The curtains parted, and out stepped the newest (and youngest) member of Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club. "I get to keep this uniform right?"

Now, I know I'm not being such a very good narrator for you folks, but please leave me this opportunity to describe our Prestigious Academy's school uniform, which I am fully aware I neglected until now.

Of course, like all fancy school uniforms, it starts out with a Pure White Dress Shirt, a low Black Vest and Pitch Black Slacks (the Girls uniform has a black mid-thigh or knee length black skirt and, of course, the high socks).

Over them lies a Navy Blue Tailcoat that can be buttoned around the center (can, because some people just leaves them open. i.e. Elliot for one, Gilbert and Break too when they feel like it. Of course Mister Liam is always very formal, Oz like's his buttons, and Vincent likes to dress up) and to top it off, a choice of Ribbons, Neckties, Bowties or Cravats of any color. (The faculty gave up going constant with these; some kids are just tied to their own ideal neckwear).

Liam prefers black neckties, Break like's his purple cravats, Gilbert, Vincent and Oz vouches for the white bowties (Vincent because Gil wears them, Gil because Oz wears them, and Oz because he thinks it looks cool. Would ya look at that…), and Elliot prefers his cerulean blue Ribbons.

As for Leo, from the wide variety he was presented, he chose a simple reddish purple Ribbon to finish up his attire.

And I'm sure you all know that it goes really _really _well with his _eyes._

And I'm also sure that all the gasps, swoons, and squeals from the crowd weren't entirely unexpected.

"Oh my GOD Leo-kun was such a cute guy, I never noticed!"

"My greatest masterpiece yet" the blond haired male announced proudly. "Didn't I do a good job Big Brother?" Nope, Vincent did a _very _good job.

A low whistle escaped Gilbert's lips as he nodded, ignoring how his younger brother was practically _cuddling_ him right then.

"He was this handsome and I feel so guilty for downing him before"

"We've already designated him for tomorrow! Lucky!"

"This is amazing Leo-kun! If you had that kind of face you should have said so sooner!" Oz exclaimed as he almost jumped the teen with enthusiasm one would expect from a child. (Though the boy _does _look much younger than the high school student he's supposed to be…)

"Er…"

"His eyes are so beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes yes, very beautiful. They almost look like a rainbow, except darker and more mysterious looking"

Liam cleared his throat. "Well this makes things a little easier. Congratulations Mister Leo, you just got promoted to a full-fledged host"

"Huh?"

"You're already an expert with entertaining customers, now we find out you have such a beautiful face to match it too! You're going to be a GREAT Host" Oz announced happily, shaking his hands (with shoujo sparkles fluttering around his grinning face, Leo noted, sweatdropping)

Leo was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second, he never really liked this type of attention, it was truly the reason he liked hiding his face.

"I actually think he looks more beautiful than me"

Giggles resounded in the background at that.

"He's a guy though"

"We now officially welcome you to the club Mister Leo Baskerville. I have to admit I never expected you to be hiding something like that…" Vincent trailed off, drawing his attention back to Gilbert who was trying to talk to Oz.

Xerxes Break just had to make it worse.

"Those eyes of yours are just… unnatural" the albino started off in a low mumble, suddenly appearing in front of the poor noirette. "With a face like that, you're bound to get a lot of attention, you already are" he said, a playful smirk making its way on his lips. "You might even make it to the top three…"

"Top three?" Leo asked curiously.

"Why the top three most designated hosts of course" Break explained, licking at al lollipop. "The top one had always been Gilbert-kun, followed by Oz-kun and, I hate to admit, Vincent Nightray" he stated bitterly. Then the smirk was back on his face. "But I'm most certain you can overthrow that bastard of a sewer rat with a brother complex" he said before cupping the noirette's chin. "Yes, such beautiful eyes indeed…"

Leo gulped, feeling like a mouse being cornered by a hawk at the sudden uncomfortable proximity (talk about invasion of personal space), but still able to keep his calm.

However, a certain other person was able to catch this obvious sign of discomfort (it's a miracle he was able to stayed so quiet all throughout this series of events), found this a perfect time to snap.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! GET AWAY FROM HIM BREAK!" Elliot growled, forcefully shoving the man aside and grabbing Leo by the collar.

"Ah, Elliot, I forgot you were there" the noirette stated, back to his casual chipper self at the sudden outburst. Elliot's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Leo, blushed, and immediately turned away like. Leo raised a brow.

And then, as if this _completely normal_ reaction had triggered it (coughwhichitdidcough) louder and more exited squeals resounded throughout the entire club room.

Another smirk found its way upon Break's face as his eyes lighted with pure mischief. "Oh come on Elly-chan, it's not like I was going to steal him away you know" he said with a pout.

And the squeals intensified. Elliot's face grew redder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" the brunette bellowed while the albino merely covered his ears, laughing. The noirette did nothing but watch with a half-amused half-confused expression.

"Anyways, Club hours ended ages ago, Leo and I still have a book report to finish, and it's due tomorrow!" Elliot growled. Then, without a second glance, he walked out of the club half-dragging the smaller teen with him (who wasn't complaining) and ignoring the squeals and shouts from behind them.

"Right. I almost forgot about that" Leo commented when they were safely out of the club room.

"Sheesh"


	6. Chapter 6

Miles away from England, within the beautiful city of Paris, France, we can see a grand mansion, painted in shades of violet and silver. The mansion itself was quite aged, but very well maintained.

This mansion was a heritage, for centuries occupied and inherited by a single rich lineage; and here we see a new character, the youngest daughter… of the Rainsworth dukedom.

"Grandmother…?" a knock resounded from behind the intricately carved double doors. Rose colored eyes peered from behind brunette bangs as the young girl, seemingly thirteen years of age, stood there, awaiting for her grandmother's permission.

"Come in" came an old woman's voice, and the little girl took no time to enter.

"Good Morning Grandmother" she greeted, curtsying to her elder and predecessor.

"Good morning to you too dear Sharon" From behind the oaken desk, sitting upon a particularly old-fashioned wheelchair, the old woman greeted warmly "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Y-Yes… Grandmother… You see I…"

"A proper Lady knows how to properly speak, little one, if you cannot find words, it is not a crime to stay silent and contemplate what you are to speak" the elder lectured kindly, and Sharon flushed slightly beneath her bangs as she mumbled an apology. "Now then, what is it?"

The little girl stayed silent a moment, following her grandmothers advice; and only after a few moments did she take a great deep breath. "Grandmother… I want to see him again" she declared, her pinkish eyes shining with determination.

Cheryl Rainsworth had to smile at her little girl's resolve. She was quite surprised, actually, that little Sharon was able to endure the whole five years after that one left. She thought it was only a matter of time for this to happen, and thus, here that time finally came. "Well, I won't be stopping you if that is what you wish"

And just like that, rose colored eyes sparkled with unmasked joy. "Thank you so much grandmother!" she cried, rushing up to hug her gran before exiting through the doorway. Her spirits higher than they had been for ages, she immediately boarded the Rainsworth's private jet, all her luggage packed beforehand, and told the driver immediately. "Pandora!"

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*The Host Club is Now Open*o*_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"_**Welcome"**_

Was the chorus from behind the open doors of the 3rd Music room.

Winter is upon us as the day of Christ's birth drew ever nearer.

And Pandora Hearts Academy Host Club has made every necessary preparation for this sacred day. Christmas trees, snowflakes, Santa's hats, Candy canes, hollies, mistletoe, everything that signifies this holy occasion has been strategically decorated around the spacious club room; upon every seat lay a snow globe and a mug of (instant) hot chocolate, and there was even a warm fire burning upon a solitary hearth.

The feel of the holidays is truly upon them, and happiness and warmth filled everyone's hearts.

**Scene One:**

"Master Oz…" called a female, hiding her blushing face behind a delicate hand.

"Yes Princess?" the blond host asked smoothly, smiling at the girl.

"P-Please look up"

The emerald eyed boy smiled, his eyes gleaming. "There is no need for Mistletoe, my Princess, for I will willingly grant all your wishes" he spoke, cupping the girl by the chin and leaning in.

"KYAAAA!"

**Scene Two:**

"G-Gilbert-sama, uhm… I-I have a gift for you" a young lady called out, blushing sweetly as she presented a colorfully wrapped parcel to the dark haired male. "I… I had our tailor knit it specially for you… I… I hope you like it"

Gilbert gave her a warm smile as he took the parcel out of her outstretched hands. "Thank you Princess, I will treasure it in my heart forever"

"G-Gilbert-sama" she blushed even more as a smile reached her face.

**Scene Three:**

"Ne~ Master Vincent, what do you like most about Christmas?"

"I have nothing I like about it" stated the bitter blond as his gaze was directed to a certain table, only a little way away.

"Eh? Why?" the girl asked quite dejectedly, the rest felt the same

"Because Christmas means time off from school…" the blond stated, redirecting his intense mismatched gaze upon his customers, "…that I won't be able to see you until the New Year" he cupped one female's chin.

"… M-Master Vincent…?"

"I simply cannot take that" he said as he leaned in close.

"Uwaah" the girl fainted.

**Scene Four:**

"Uwah, Mister Liam is dressed up as Santa! Are you going to be the Santa Claus in this year's Christmas Ball Mister Liam?"

"Yes I will…" replied the brunette, drinking from his steaming mug of (also instant) coffee.

"That would be so cool!" cried the girl, joined by the others in cheers.

Liam gave a smile of his own. "Well then, how would you like to be Mrs. Claus, Princess?"

"Eh?" the girl asked, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "I-I do…" she replied, smiling dazedly.

At this, Liam took her hand, and placed upon it a gentle kiss…

….

"KYAAA!"

**Scene Five:**

"Hey Elliot-sama"

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed you're on your 4th cup. Do you like this hot chocolate?"

Elliot stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating the question while staring at his mug of steaming hot chocolate. "Actually…" he began. "I do. And it's not just the hot chocolate. In fact I just _love_ winter altogether; the beauty of snowflakes slowly falling towards the earth, the warmth of the hearth to keep out the chill night air, the overall mood of peace and happiness that fills the air, breaking all tension… their all just… great" he finished quite lamely, but the smile on his face was genuine, reaching his currently bright blue eyes, and the girls stared at him in awe.

**Scene Six:**

"Eeeh, so Elliot is that type of person then" called a noirette from a nearby table, and Elliot turned his head to find Leo drinking his own mug of hot chocolate. (Not as if he wasn't the one to make all the hot chocolate there anyway)

"What about you Leo-sama? Do you like this season?" asked on of the girls around the noirette's table; the rest gathered around to listen.

"…Yup" the newest member of the host club stated, setting down his steaming mug. "Christmas is my most favorite holiday. I remember back at the orphanage how we would all sing Christmas carols in the playroom, drinking hot chocolate and telling stories near the hearth so we wouldn't be cold. Then at the stroke of midnight during Christmas Eve, I would help Sister Fiona hand gifts to all my little brothers and sisters, the smile all of them would make when they wake up the next day" he stated, a smile upon his face as he reminisced, his eyes, ever so dark and mysterious, seemed to glow a warm shade of gold. "It feels like forever since I last saw them; I wonder how those kids are doing…"

"Oh, Leo-sama…." the girls around him stared, tears within their adoring eyes as they gathered closer to him. "Can we be like your little sisters? We can drink hot chocolate and sing carols with you!" they continued hopefully, each picking a mug and drinking from it.

Leo smiled warmly at them all, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Why not? Thank You Princesses"

**Scene Seven….? **

There was a little girl by the doorway, half concealed behind the wall; she looked barely thirteen, but she was wearing the Senior High School Uniform.

'_Someone like Oz-kun?'_ thought Leo as he watched her, he was thinking if maybe he should invite her in, but it seemed like Oz has already taken the initiation.

"Why, aren't you a cute face?. Would you like to come in, Princess, and join us for a little chat?" the blond boy asked, gently taking one of the newcomer's hands and pressing it gently to his lips.

The little girl started at that, yanking her hand back as quite a frightening smile appeared on her face. "I apologize for my rudeness Master Oz, but I'm afraid your actions are improper. It is simply a crime to suddenly reach out for another Young Lady when you have not even excused yourself from the company of your previous guest. You should learn proper etiquette Master Oz, if you want to continue you're status as a host outside of school" she lectured firmly.

Oz stood frozen to his spot after this surprising act. And as if floating on thin air, he mumbled dreamily: "_She's awesome_"

"L-Lady Sharon?" came a surprised voice from behind them, drawing everyone's attention.

"Liam!" the little girl, Lady Sharon, exclaimed, running towards the addressed and embracing him in a hug. "It's been so long! How have you been? Why have you never visited? That's not fair Big Brother Liam!" she went on, politely reprimanding the tall brunette like a mother would her child. (Isn't that irony?)

"L-Lady Sharon, I-I'm very sorry for my long absence, I've just been very busy these past few years. I have called back a number of times" Liam tried to explain, quite frantic at the face of Rose colored eyes.

"Well that's not enough! Grandmother has wanted to see you for so long, and even Uncle Rufus has been degrading you back home, he's quite unnerved by your absence, we've faced great trouble because of this" the girl stated once more, and Liam visibly deflated.

"Duke Barma…?" he mumbled, crouching to his knees to become eyelevel with the little Lady. "I truly apologize Lady Sharon, I promise I would visit on the next period I have free"

"And that is?" Sharon asked steely. Liam shuddered.

"T-This Christmas Break… after the Dance Party"

And the little girl brightened, hugging the young man yet again. "That's great then! We can go together!"

"Huh? B-But Lady Sharon…" he paused, registering her attire as if for the first time, realization dawned on him. "Y-You're going to be studying here?"

"Why yes, I am. I started this morning. Grandmother had already made the necessary arrangements" the female brunette explained with a sweet smile.

Liam felt the urge to sigh, but he suppressed it, opting instead for an exasperated smile.

"Eh? Mister Liam, you know this beautiful Lady?" perked up Oz's voice, and the male brunette glanced towards him, spotting the love-struck look on the young blonde's eyes as he presented a rose to the Lady Sharon.

This time, Liam did sigh. "That won't work Master Oz, Lady Sharon is engaged" he stated.

And everything went silent.

Oz looked as if he had been shattered to a million pieces. "E-EH? WHY? SINCE WHEN? TO WHO?"

The brunette smiled. "It was her choice, and none of us could deny her. She's been engaged since she was 5"

"To who?" Oz asked again, as if he wouldn't be able to believe it until a name was said.

"To me… I'm afraid to say" a new voice rang in the air, from one who has been uncharacteristically quiet all this while.

And then there was silence…

The guests stood rooted to their seats as they watched the events pass by, the club members were in similar situations, except their reactions were much more eccentric as they stood there, dumbstruck and jaws agape.

Sharon visibly blushed, but she refused to turn her head to the speaker, keeping her eyes trained to her shoes.

"Lady Sharon… it has been a while" the man spoke politely, kneeling on one knee in front of the girl, the usually present smile nowhere to be seen on his pale face.

"Yes. Quite a while, wasn't it Break. And while I was there crying about your _leaving_, you're here playing host. Not even bothering to call or tell us how you were, or what you were doing, or why you left in the first place…" Sharon spoke shakily, tears flowing from her eyes as she finally looked at her fiancée.

Xerxes Break seemed unaffected; he only kneeled there in front of her, his eyes closed as his voice rang out solemnly… "I'm sorry My Lady"

SLAP!

"Xerxes Break… you painstaking IDIOT! I can't… I can't believe you!" Sharon exclaimed, hurt evident on her feminine features as she felt her palm sting when it connected with the albino's face.

Liam was upon her in an instant. "L-Lady Sharon…"

"E-Excuse me… I need to… to go…" the brunette stated, ignoring Liam's helping hand and running out of the room.

The silence she left was deafening.

"Yes. You are an Idiot, Break. Now how many times did I tell you that?" the tall brunette spoke as he turned to the albino, his gaze steely but otherwise neutral.

Break only gave a hollow smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Right… so… after forever, here's a chapter! XD (And the start of another arc!)<strong>

**Anyways, I speed wrote this so it might not be a very good chapter, still I hope you like it XD (It's going to be a mix of chaps/eps 2 and 3) And as you can see, it'll be a new pairing XD (Hope no one hate's BreakSharon, I like ReimBreak but I like BreakSharon more… sorry people **** ) But! EllyLeo is my main and OTP so you can bet it won't disappear through this sidepairing XD (More pairings to come in the future)**

**Oh, and please note that I might redo this chapter sometime soon.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! XD XD**

_**LEO-CHAN: Sorry, no can do. But Glen will be in this fic. Actually, he pretty much already made a vague appearance in the earlier chapters…. (Guess who it is ;) ) XD**_

_**HAUNANI: Yes, Vince is one, why? He's canonically popular, besides, he's that type XDD**_

_**LEO BASKERVILLE: Ada huh… I haven't thought of that, but it fits perfectly XD Thanks for the idea, I'll be using it :D THANK YOU!**_

**Btw, as an extra, anyone wanna know what happened to the Book Report? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

"I. Cant. Believe it. I swear. It's not fair for her to give us a C on that project; I practically worked my Butt off writing that thing! And did you see how she was freakin ogling you back there?" Elliot complained, walking grumpily across the hallways northern hallways, having just exited from their classroom.

"I think it was pretty fair though" spoke the noirette from beside him, walking calmly along as he skimmed across their paper.

"Oh come on! I've read that report three times and I think it should have deserved at least a B+!"

"Well, I think the reason is quite clear why it didn't get a B+" Leo stated, reading a certain part.

"And that is?" asked Elliot gruffly

"_**The Holy Knight is truly a remarkable book about chivalry and heroism; Edwyn, the main character of this series, truly possesses the greatness that the Holy Knight should possess" **_the noirette began aloud. "_**However, I still don't understand why readers tend to go for the self-sacrificing Bastard that is Edgar! How can anyone f**&ng think that just going in there and dying is freakin heroic? It's absolute Garbage that! That Edgar bastard is the only reason I can't call this series Perfect…" **_he concluded.

Elliot stayed silent…. "Well it's true!" he argued after a short while. "Maybe she's an Edgar fan, bias…"

"No. There's a note here by the teacher. It says 'Please refrain from using unnecessary language'. You did curse quite in the parts you wrote"

"…" the brunette couldn't say anything to that…


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M ALIVE! **

**Wow, I finally managed to finish this chap. And I know it's been forever really TT~TT I have no excuse.**

**Still, if you guys aren't completely mad at me, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^ I will definitely try my best to get this thing going... well, Somewhere ^^; **

**DISCLAIMER IS DISCLAIMER**

**Please enjoy and if possibly, please leave a kind critique xD**

* * *

><p>"Quick quick slow, right left left, one two three- Oh, please watch your steps here Mister Leo, you have to be extremely cautious not to trod on your partner's feet. If the Lady were to accidentally step on yours, it is excused, but it would be very unbecoming for a gentleman such as yourself"<p>

"A-ah, right"

"Chin up sir, you must have to look your partner in the eye, otherwise would be just rude"

"O-Okay…"

"It is the gentleman who leads; you must have to be a little more aggressive than this"

"Like this?"

"Ah ah ahh… aggressive it is, but you still need to keep your grace" Sharon Rainsworth instructed as she passively led the newest member around the Host-Club-turned-dance-floor.

The winter ball is drawing near, and it is a crucial requirement for every member of the Host Club to know how to dance, and given the fact that he was a fast learner and a 'natural', it was quite a surprise that that little field proved quite a challenge to one Leo Baskerville; it might have been a little awkward for him to hold a Lady in his arms, and the fact that he was being a little too cautious of his feet.

Sharon, on the other hand, was not at all affected, in fact she had to appraise Leo's grace, however stiff and inexperienced, as they trudged the floor. "You seem quite capable of the art of dance Mister Leo, albeit a little rough around the edges. Have you any experience?" she asked politely.

The noirette was silent for a bit before he replied. "Well, we did get dance lessons at the orphanage once. Sister Fiona said that it could increase the chances of us—well, the kids anyway, getting adopted if we had something to show"

"I see…" Sharon smiled. "Well you have poise and grace, and a good ear it seems; you have little problem flowing with the music. It's just your steps and movements that needs more practice. You need to be able to move more fluidly, and more confidently" she commented.

Leo blushed a bit at that. "Yes Ma'am…" he mumbled.

The Host Club had been closed for the afternoon in favor of Dance practice apparently, but apart from Leo and Sharon, no one else had taken the dance floor. 'They had no need for practice' they all said. Leo did not question this as it was expected that these people have been taught the art of dance since they were born, probably.

It was quite an odd day actually, now that he thinks about it. For one thing, Oz had not been seen at all outside his classes, Vincent is being oddly silent, and Break seems a little under the weather… if not outright sulking at a very dark corner in the room... near a windowsill… (He swears that the gloom and shadows were emanating from the albino, since it was a particularly bright afternoon)

And redirecting his attention back to his purebred dance partner, he recapped the events in his head of how this session came to be.

Leo had found Lady Sharon crying in one of the empty classrooms the evening she was first introduced, which was now one week ago, and due to pure reflex alone did he call out to ask her how she was.

"_Ah, how unsightly of me to be crying like a lost cub, and I call myself a Lady…" _she had said just as soon as he neared her. Leo wondered whether he should say something to comfort the young lady (although if her claims were genuine, she may just be older than him), stay only as a silent company, or leave her in peace.

The third option was definitely tempting him, but before he could truly decide Sharon has already begun speaking.

"_You are?" she asked curiously, only reminding the noirette that they had yet to be properly introduced. "I am Sharon Rainsworth, sole heiress to Rainsworth manor and the carrier of our bloodline" the petite brunette introduced somewhat regally. _

_Leo became only a little more nervous after that. "Ah… yeah. Leo Baskerville. I'm… sort of the Scholarship student here…"_

"_Scholarship?" Sharon exclaimed almost in outrage. "However did you find yourself among the Host Club when you should be more focused on your studies?"_

"_Hehee…" the noirette gulped. "It's sort of a long story…."_

And for the next few hours or so before dismissal, the two had somehow fallen into a peaceful sort of camaraderie through their somewhat random conversations. Leo hadn't asked at all about her and Break, but neither had she asked too many questions about him, at some points even dropping a few hints about her personal life as he did the same.

"_Break and I were childhood friends. He was… my valet actually"_

Leo wasn't really much of a people person before the Host Club, opting to just stick to himself and his books, but... he decided that this might be one of those times when you'd walk into a random, unexpected situation and end up with either a close friend or an avid foe. Yes, he conceded as he thought back to the many novels he had read before; he supposes that having Lady Sharon as a friend, who was now teaching him how to dance as he knew very little of the art, than having her in a less than pleasant association.

However this really doesn't do much for his aching feet, her new consistent persistence with him, and the gloomy aura radiating from the albino at the window sill…

And quite a similar aura from a half concealed light brunette.

"Hello Sir Elliot, would you like to step inside and practice a bit?" asked Sharon, acknowledging the teen's presence by the half closed door. Leo followed her gaze as well, wondering how long the brunette male has been standing there.

Elliot didn't speak as he slowly entered the room, opting to collapse on a chair near a table adjacent to the sulking albino, whom Leo had discovered, surprisingly, that the light brunette actually looked up to.

"Oz…" the blond finally muttered after settling down, looking pissed yet drained of energy. "Will be the death of me"

Leo cocked his head to one side in thought. "What happened?" he asked out of curiosity.

"He won't leave me alone" the brunette replied weakly, the aura around him growing stronger and stronger. "I've had to endure his whining and self-pity all freakin week. Why the fuck do I have to put up with all this crap anyway? Like I care about the brat's personal issues… Why me? Why me? why…. me…." He trailed off in a weird chant, and Leo could almost see his soul escape from his lips as he mumbled.

"Sir Elliot! Please watch your language! It is very unbecoming of one of noble status as yourself to speak so vulgarly" Sharon immediately reprimanded, and at this whatever left of Elliot's energy just flushed right out of him.

At this a small snort of a laugh escaped the only other occupant of the room. "Just like Lady Sharon, you haven't changed one bit" Xerxes Break muttered.

Sharon was silent, her eyes fixed on the albino. Break returned her gaze, a small unsettled smile on his lips.

Sensing a sudden change in the atmosphere, Leo backed off a little from the female brunette and stayed just as silent. This was the first time the two had actually acknowledged each other all week, and the noirette was quite curious about what might happen.

"….." Seconds passed by in awkward silence. "I suppose this situation can be narrated as 'the tension is so thick, one could've cut through it with a knife" Leo mumbled to himself as he observed.

Then suddenly, the clock chimed 3. "Ah, it's time for tea" Sharon suddenly stated, leaving the dance floor and settling down near a tea table.

"Yes milady" Break replied, immediately setting out the table with Tea and Cakes, seemingly from out of nowhere, before pouring two cups and seating himself down adjacent the Rainsworth Heiress.

"Eh?" uttered Leo, stunned by the sudden development.

"Ah, does Leo-kun want to join us for tea?" the albino piped casually, waving the teapot about as he bit into a piece of cake.

"Yes Mister Leo, please do join us" Sharon invited. "Sir Elliot may as well"

"As they say, the more the merrier, am I right Milady?" Break chimed, smiling at the female brunette before pouring two more cups of tea. Sharon seemingly ignored him, sipping slowly and elegantly from her own cup; the smile on Break's face wavered just a bit.

Elliot took the invitation silently along with his sullen aura, and sat down across the albino, immediately gulping down his tea and asking for more. Leo took a couple more seconds to repeat the action.

Sharon took one look at him and smiled. "Whatever quarrel me and Break may have does not change the fact that he is my Valet for _life_, and nothing short of death is allowed to interrupt tea time" she stated, somewhat forebodingly if her grin was anything to go by. Leo gulped. "So please do not worry your little head over it" she finished with a sip of tea.

The no longer bespectacled noirette mimicked the act a little awkwardly, but otherwise heeded her words.

"So anyways, how's your dancing going?" Elliot asked suddenly, gaze directed towards him.

Leo shrugged.

"He is doing quite well actually Sir Elliot" Sharon answered for him. "He has learned the basics; he only needs polishing up and more practice" she explained proudly.

"Heh…" the male brunette acknowledged. Leo smiled. "That's great then. If ever you win an award at the ball Mr. Reim would probably lower your debt"

At this, Leo perked up. "An award?" he asked.

Elliot smirked. "Yep, happens in just about every event in this School. Ya know, stuff like 'Best dressed', 'People's choice', 'The Royals'"

"The Royals?"

"Yeah, Kings, Queens, the Royals almost always ends up being from this club. Some odd days has guys from outside taking it, Oz tries to recruit them"

"I see" said Leo. "So has Elliot ever won a prize?" he asked out of curiosity.

Elliot felt a brow twitch. "What's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled. "But, yes. I more or less end up snagging the position of 'Knight', 'Best Dressed' and once or twice as 'People's Choice'. But I'd rather stay incognito. Too much attention is annoying"

"Well aren't you full of yourself Mr. Popular"

"You asked, I answered. And I hear this coming from the 'Natural' who snatched half the customers within his first week?" Elliot huffed.

"…" Leo took a sip of his tea as everyone's attention turned to him. "It's their choice, I only did my work. And it's a good thing because it decreases my debt" he answered calmly; a charming-if-not-playful smile on his face accompanied by his newly mastered 'bishie sparkles'.

Break gave a low whistled and Sharon sighed admiringly. "He's good" the albino whispered.

Elliot didn't fall for it. "_Riight" _he drawled, smirking. "Turning into quite the ladies-man aren't we Leo"

The two kept the eye contact, and then burst out into chuckles.

"Oh right! Leo," The light brunette suddenly perked up. "let me stay at your place this weekend" he demanded.

Sharon's eyes sparkled at that. Whatever thoughts that may be going through her head, no one knows.

Leo only blinked. "Why?"

"Cause Oz'll staying at my place" Elliot replied bitterly. "Gilbert is only too pleased to have the brat Vincent's all too supportive. There's no way I'm staying home" he grumbled.

Leo blinked again, and then shrugged. "Sure why not.

"Thank you! You're a life-saver Leo!" the brunette sprang, taking the noirette's hand in his with tear filled eyes.

And with that Leo had to wonder just how much a handful the youthful blond Vessalius could really be.

"Oh my, you two seem to get along quite nicely don't you" Sharon stated, a hand propped under her chin as she stared at them rather… creepily…

Elliot blinked. "Yeah… well, we're in the same class" he shrugged. Leo nodded in confirmation.

Sharon merely smiled. "I see"

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*o*The Host Club is Temporarily Closed*o*_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Elliot immediately plopped face down on Leo's bed when they got home after classes that weekend. Leo didn't mind, opting to take a seat on the edge opening the book he was reading.

In all actuality, since the first time Elliot visited to work on their paired project, the brunette has taken a liking to the noirette's place. He would often walk the noirette home and intrude every so-often and would naturally stay over every time they had any homework or tests as a study-session of sorts. In fact, the brunette was there so often he practically lived there now, and Leo, being the sole occupant of the small one room apartment, didn't mind the company much.

"So" Leo began, his nose still buried in his book. "Oz is staying over at your place?"

Elliot grunted in reply, grabbing a book from a nearby shelf and began reading. "He and Gilbert have been best friends since before the guy became my brother. Although Gil would more often visit the Vessalius at their place, there are times when Oz comes to ours. My father isn't that pleased with it, but since he and my other older brothers are much too busy, they leave him be. Vincent doesn't give a damn though, which, of course, leaves me with the guy when Gilbert is busy."

"Gilbert is adopted?" Leo asked, curious.

"Yeah, Vincent too, they're blood brothers" Elliot replied. "Mom and Dad adopted Vince when I was very young, but Vincent has this creepy case of brother complex so they had to go and adopt Gil too. I actually like Gilbert, and without him Vincent is just creepy"

"I see"

They fell into companionable silence, then Leo started humming waltz.

"So, how's your dancing been going with Sharon?" the Nightray asked curiously, eyeing the humming noirette.

Leo looked up, contemplative. "Pretty good I guess" he turned to Elliot with a smile.

Elliot looked thoughtful, letting his book drop to the bed before getting up.

He placed a hand above his heart and gave playful bow, smirking at the questioning look on the noirette's no longer bespectacled face. He extended out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, a twinkle in his slate-blue eyes.

Leo's brow quirked at the gesture, but he smiled. Standing up, he gave a playful bow himself. "With pleasure"

And with that, two began practicing their waltz, stepping on each other's feets every now and then.


	8. Chapter 8

"A-Are you sure about this Leo? I mean, I know I was the one who urged you, however if it brings you any at all discomfort then I—"

"It's alright Lady Sharon" the noirette voiced, effectively cutting off the Rainsworth's nervous mumbles. "I agreed to it before and I won't go back on my word. Besides, I have to do my end of the deal as well"

"L-Leo…" Sharon whimpered, fingers trembling as she began to run them through the noirette's ebony locks. "Are you sure…?" she repeated, combing through his locks.

It is the day of the opening for the Pandora Academy's Winter Ball. So, what's happening exactly?

Well, it started when Oz finally got over his broken heart and decided to express his support by _**"conducting a plan to bring Little Sharon and Break –curse him— back together!" **_And because he noticed that Leo is the current closest person to her, decided to leave it up to him. _**"It's okay, you can do it Leo! I'll even cut your debt in half!" **_

Suffice it to say Leo agreed right away, much to Elliot's chagrin. _**"DON'T JUST PUSH THINGS ON TO OTHER PEOPLE SHORTY! JUST HOW THE HECK IS THIS YOU PROVING YOUR GOOD INTENTIONS?"**_

Well, in all actuality Leo had absolutely no idea what to do about it then, so he just did the most logical thing he could think of. He asked her.

And surprisingly enough she agreed. _"So you want me to make up with Break? …Well, I suppose continuing such a childish tantrum is unbecoming of me. Sure, I'll talk with him" _but of course, everything comes with a price.

Leo nodded once. "It's fine" he voiced with a smile, causing Sharon's eager hands to speed up. "But I do have to say I'm surprised Lady Sharon. To think you have this kind of hobby…."

The Lady made a point to blush at this statement, but reassured as she now was, a confident smile etched her face. "Yes, well, growing up in a household run by women does tend to have its quirks" she began, replacing her fingers with a more formal brush as she continued her ministrations with the other's hair. "My predecessors share the same hobby, so it is by no means a dishonor"

"That's… quite something…" Leo trailed off, sweatdropping.

"Break and Brother Liam have experienced it too in the hands of my mother when we were younger" she stated happily, making Leo gape.

"Eh?" the noirette gasped in disbelief. Well, he supposes it wasn't too unheard of with Break (considering how he always brings Emily around) but to think that the always-serious Liam have... he just couldn't imagine it… _The Rainsworths seem to be quite the formidable bunch…._

Sharon giggled at his reaction. "I've seen pictures of when my Grandmother was little too. She was quite fond of my Uncle Rufus. I've heard rumors that it's one reason Uncle keeps his hair long even now"

"Oh? He must really like her if that's the case" Leo commented with a chuckle, imagining the scene.

Sharon hummed in agreement. "He does. He loves her very much and doesn't even try to hide it. In fact he still hasn't given up on her even now"

"Given up?"

"Oh, Uncle Rufus has been asking for my Grandmother's hand in marriage since before my mother was born" she explained with a giggle, and Leo gaped at the thought.

"That's quite some persistence…" he trailed off. Years of fruitless courtship… wait. Huh?

The Rainsworth seemed to have on to his confusion and decided to clarify. "The Barma Dukedom is a close ally of ours so Uncle Rufus has known my Grandmother forever. Some say that he fell in love with her at first sight"

"But his love was never answered?" Leo asked, eyes gleaming at the complex romance. It almost seemed like a story from a book; a tragedy perhaps, and Leo couldn't help his curiosity.

"No. He was fifteen years younger than her" she stated, making the noirette gape. 15 years? It made him wonder about his loyalty. "She was already married and expecting when he came of age. He never gave up though" she continued with a chuckle, but Leo could sense a bit of melancholy in her voice. "Especially after my Grandfather passed away, his advances have been… very prominent…"

"And your Grandmother?"

"Ignores him"

Leo let out a burst of laughter at this, joining in the Lady's chuckles. "That's quite an interesting family" he commented.

Sharon smiled. "Indeed… My family's romances are quite…. complex, if I may say so myself" she explained, voice softening once more. "It was my Mother who fell for him… but her love was equally for naught"

"…" Leo didn't know what he could possibly say to that… but it seemed he didn't need to.

"But enough about that!" the Rainsworth exclaimed, releasing the noirette's tresses and cupping his chin. Her eyes gleamed as she stared down at him, and Leo had to gulp at the mischief on her face. "What about you Leo? Do you have any romantic endeavors to share?" she urged.

Leo blanked out for a fraction of a second, flinching a bit when the tip of a pen was suddenly placed much too close to his eye for comfort. "None, sorry to say" he replied. "It never really interested me, and I wasn't very good with people in the first place"

Sharon paused at this, tilting her head to one side in confusion. "Really?"

The noirette chuckled at the disbelieving look on her face. "It's true. In fact I never would have imagined becoming a host in my entire life, or meeting so many people…" he explained, voice softening a little at the end…

Whether the Rainsworth caught on this was lost when a pout appeared on her lips. "Really? With this face? Not even a crush or a confession?" she prodded, an unsatisfied look on her face. Leo sweatdropped at her reaction, closing his eyes when prompted as skillful fingers worked on his eyelids. "At least tell me about your first love!"

This made Leo pause, a thoughtful look crossing his face. _First love huh…_

"Aaand… done" the Rainsworth announced in an accomplished tone of voice, practically sparkling as she spun Leo's chair around to face the mirror. "What do you think? Uncomfortable at all?"

"…Whoa…" was all the raven could say as he stared at his reflection, eyes wide and mouth agape. He could barely recognize himself through the makeup and hair ornaments. In fact, he didn't even know if it was actually _him _in that mirror right now. (Wait, it moved when he did. Yeah it's him).

He was snapped out of his daze when a knock resounded from the door to the small dressing room they were in. "Milady? It has been prepared as you requested" Break's voice called, and if possible the girl's eyes lit up even more.

"Oh thank you Break!" she exclaimed when the albino let himself in. Whatever comment he might've had towards the noirette's current state goes unheard as the Lady made no room for it. Taking the garment from his hands, she grasped Leo's and urged him up. "Come on Leo, I'll help you put it on!" she squealed, excitedly pulling him along.

Leo practically tripped as soon as he made it to his feet. Sadly, it's way too late to regret anything now (…not that he was regretting it really, just a little overwhelmed is all…), he mentally sobbed as the girl pulled him towards the curtain. Huh? Wait. Wait just a moment! "P-Please excuse me Lady Sharon, but I think I can put it on myself!" he exclaimed, trying to free his arm from the girl's deadly grip.

"Nonsense! What do you know about these?" she reprimanded, taking hold of his collar to unbutton his undershirt.

Leo's flinched at the touch. "L-Lady Sharon?" he squeaked, prying her off him with a little more force than what was really necessary. She stumbled. "A-AH!"

"Milady" it was Break who saved the day, catching the lady before she could hit the ground. "Please, do show some restraint. It is very unladylike for a young girl as yourself to attempt to undress a man" he stated in all seriousness.

Sharon gasped, hands automatically closing over her mouth as a blush climbed up her cheeks. "O-Oh dear me what was I… Pardon me I…" she stuttered out, breaking away from the albino. "I am very sorry! I got too carried away…" she gave a bow, genuinely embarrassed.

Calming down, Leo shook his head. "No, I'm sorry too for pushing you" he apologized back.

"No, it's quite alright Leo. And it was initially my fault for intruding on your personal space in the first place" she shot back.

The noirette knew when a topic is forcefully closed, so he lets it pass. Taking the bundle of clothing from her arms, he flashed a disarming smile before heading for the curtain. "Ok. Then I'll put this on now"

…

"OY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO LEO?" a familiar voice yelled from outside the room, followed by a cheery "Ah, Elliot, we've been expecting you for a while now" from a certain red-eyed albino.

"BREAK!"

"Hey Elliot, just in time" Leo decided to intervene before the brunette had a chance to break someone's eardrums. "Ready to go?"

"…"

Said Nightray gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I _knew _it would fit you Little Leo" Sharon squealed, hugging him tightly from behind but being careful not to mess anything up. "Quite a beauty I must say"

"But nowhere near as beautiful as you, Lady Sharon" the noirette replied. Indeed, the Rainsworth heiress herself was now out of the academy's uniform and donning a beautiful lilac ball gown that hugged her petite figure beautifully. On her ears and collar were simple golden jewelry, molded in the shape of a Lily-of-the-valley.

It wouldn't be an understatement to say she looked like a Queen.

"Milady?" Break appeared beside her in a black tailcoat with a similar shade of lilac for his cravat, a hand outstretched in offering.

Sharon accepted the offering, however refused to turn his way. "Then I suppose we will excuse ourselves here, little Leo" she gave the noirette a curtsey, to which he returned in a similar manner, before letting the albino lead her out of the dressing room.

Two steps from the door, she paused, turned to the brunette, still frozen like an idiot, and said in a rather too-sweet voice "You will be courteous enough to escort him, won't you Sir Elliot?" and they were gone.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…"

"…You're wearing a dress"

"Yep"

"…You're wearing a _freaking dress!"_

"Gee Captain Obvious, I had no idea"

"Is that _MAKE-UP?"_

"Come on Elliot! You can do it!"

"Why the HELL Are you _WEARING A DRESS?"_

"DING DING DING! He's GOT IT!"

"I'm gonna kick you"

"Stingy!"

**~_~_~*o*The Winter Ball is Underway*o*~_~_~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please!" Oz Vessalius spoke from perch at the top of winding staircase of the Academy's Grand Hall, head bent in a way that his face was shrouded in shadows from the lone spotlight on him. A green sash peeked across his chest, the word _Best Dressed _printed in bright golden letters, by-chance matching his gold and white themed attire.

The room went silent almost immediately, all eyes resting on his mysterious figure.

"…Tonight has been a night to remember" he stood up, eyes still hidden as he spoke through the microphone. Around him were five shadowed figures. "A joyous occasion filled with challenges—"

At this, a spotlight turned on, revealing the shadow to his left as Gilbert Nightray –his back half-turned to the audience, a single red rose in his hand. A silver sash over his long black coat –'The Knight'.

Excited whispers flittered across the room as the female students conversed in hushed voices, the female students conversing with one another in hushed voices about events that, sadly, will not be narrated here. (But if you're curious, it had something to do with a single glass of strong wine somehow finding itself among the buffet, which lead to a certain crybaby begging for a certain 'Prince's forgiveness for anything and everything)

"— surprises—" yet another spotlight, and squeals erupted from the audience as Leo shone bright in his amethyst ball gown. Beside him stood Elliot, pointedly turned away from the crowd and the _**guy**_beside him, face so obviously red. Royal Blue sashes stood out from their chests with the glittering words "People's Choice" printed in gold.

"—and ro-gr—mance." The blond forced through gritted teeth, a dark aura encasing him a the spotlight appeared over Vincent, planting a _sweet_ kiss on a certain busty blond girl's lips, the _sweet _blush on her face making Oz swear to kill the man in his sleep within the next ten hours.

From within the shadows of the grand hall, a certain bespectacled blond teacher (history and language) vowed to do the exact same thing.

"But alas!" Oz exclaimed, the lights slowly fading out again before the entire room began to slowly lighten up. "Everything must come to an end!" he practically roared, glaring daggers at the blond Nightray. Clearing his throat, he continued. "And thus in the name of His and Her Royal Majesty, King Liam Lunettes and Queen Sharon Rainsworth—"

The room finally back to its original brightness, the two Thrones just behind the Vessalius glittered in splendored brilliance, seating the addressed King and Queen donning their Crowns and Scepters, golden sashes across their chests.

"—I call upon our _People's choice couple _to lead the Royal Dance!" he announced, extending a hand towards the addressed 'couple' just as confetti began to rain down on them.

_Very stiffly, _as it goes without saying how _completely awkward it was _for Elliot Nightray to offer the _person _next to him a dance, he began to lead his partner down the staircase to the center of the dance floor –_all without looking once where he was going. _(Safe to say he nearly face-planted on the stairs a couple of times, thankfully Leo was there to keep it from actually causing much damage).

Once at the center, a slow waltz began to play on the speakers.

"…Well this is ironic" Leo began, placing his hands on Elliot's shoulders, making the brunette flinch. He raised a brow. "Dude, Elliot, seriously. You've been acting like an idiot all night"

"WHO ARE YOU—" Elliot began, but cut himself off when he finally came back to reality, ears flushing even _more _from the added embarrassment. He reluctantly circled his arms around the other's waist. "…"

Leo tilted his head to one side, finally taking the lead when it was obvious the Nightray wouldn't be moving anytime soon. "You do realize we've been practicing like this for a week right? Why so awkward?" he teased.

Elliot grumbled, following the other's steps as much as he can. "It's cause you're freaking _wearing a dress!_" he hissed, eyes falling to his feet.

The noirette couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep. You said the exact same thing five hours ago. Seriously. Get over it. Everybody else has~" he hummed.

The brunette glowered, finally managing to look the other in the face. It was around this time that other pairs began to join them in the dance floor, not that he cared. "…" he stayed silent, eyes unreadable as he stared straight into Leo's eyes, making the noirette slightly uncomfortable, eyes shifting every few seconds from the intense stare.

"What?" he mumbled stiffly, brows furrowed in confusion.

"…"

"Elliot?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Earth to Elliot? Do you read Sir Elliot?"

After what seemed like an eternity, the brunette finally looked away and Leo's let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth "Seriously Elliot, its times like these that make me see how you and Vincent are related. What the heck are you thinking?" he asked.

"You're not a girl right?"

Hearing this question, Leo stopped, sending Elliot a half bland are-you-an-idiot type of look. "What?"

This time it was Elliot's turn to roll his eyes. "Never mind. I just remembered something is all" he replied simply

Leo's brow rose in confusion. "And just what the heck could you have remembered that somehow made you ask me that?"

"…" Again with the unreadable stare. Leo had to watch his feet to make sure he doesn't trip on anything.

Finally… "Just something from a long time ago." He half-mumbled, closing his eyes and completely dismissing the conversation.

Sadly, this only served to make Leo _more _confused, but he knows he probably won't get anything out of asking further. _Sigh. What is up with today and people's cryptic memories?_

_**A long time ago…**_He paused, eyes becoming thoughtful as those words repeated in his mind. _A long time ago…_

**~_~_~*o*Thank You for Attending!*o*~_~_~**

"I know."

Two hours later found Sharon Rainsworth in the back seat of a sleek black Mustang, on her way back to the Rainsworth's English Manor House in which she is staying.

From behind the wheel, Xerxes Break flashed her a glance from the rear view mirror. "Milady…?"

Closing her eyes so she doesn't see him, she gathered up every ounce of courage she had. "I know Break. I've always known…" Sharon admitted, voice wavering with emotion. Her hands clenched tightly around the fabric of her skirt, sending her gaze towards the passing scenery outside the window.

She never really thought she'd ever have to speak this… but she had promised Leo— …_No… that's just an excuse. _A small sigh left her lips, recalling the noirette's confrontation and the opening it provided her. She'd been running away. Always running away. And he'd provided her with the excuse to finally stop and face the facts.

A bitter smile crossed her lips as she remembered her story. The tragic, true story that seemed to run through their very veins.

Taking a deep breath, she finally forced it out, ignoring the way her voice broke, finally admitting the truth to herself. "I know that the one you love is my M-other… That you agreed to… o-our engagement because she asked you to."

She did see the shocked look on the albino's face at her words, didn't feel the way the car jerked as Break nearly missed the stop-light. "Lady Sharon, that's—"

"You didn't have to" the girl continued, the steel in her voice not giving him any room to interrupt. "I would've been fine if you declined. I didn't want to force you."

"Lady Sharon—

"I know why you left Break" She cut him off again, tension filling the stationary vehicle as the timer from the stoplight continued its countdown. "I know how you must have felt. I can understand that… but…" she trailed off, a sob escaping her lips to which she immediately covered with a dainty hand. "…but did you… did you ever think about how _I _felt?" another sob.

"Milady, that's—"

"Did you not even stop to think how _I_ would have felt? Ha-aving the one person I trusted with my _life _suddenly vanish when _I _needed him _most? _Leaving me all alone with no one to _cry _to?" she was visibly shaking now, not even bothering to keep her tears to herself. "Grandmother, Liam, Duke Barma, Me… did you not think _we knew? That we felt the same_"

"…" Xerxes Break could not speak. His lone red eye hidden beneath snow white bangs as he listened to his fiancé's choked sobs, his grip tight on the steering wheel. "I… I'm so—"

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE!" Sharon cried, making him flinch. Her pink eyes were on him now, a trail of tears running down her pale cheeks. "It mean's NOTHING now…" she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "…I… I _loved her_ Break. She was _my Mother. _And I know my love is different from yours but _still!" _she tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes in vain. "W-Why did youhave to _leave?"_

The light turned green and Break took this chance to park the car in a nearby lot.

A few moments passed by in absolute silence, save from the sound of the city outside and the remnants of Sharon's sobs.

A nostalgic smile stretched at the albino's lips at this. Recalling the times when the young lady was still just a little girl –both of them much much younger. Lady Sheryll had been a strong woman, and Lady Sharon greatly admired that of her. She had been six, but already she refused to show any sign of weakness to anyone. Even going so far as to not shed tears in front of other people, no matter how sad the situation.

And yet afterwards she would cry herself to sleep in his shirt. She would throw childish tantrums every now and again in the way a very spoiled child would if an unpleasant situation occurred.

Only to him. Not even Liam, who had been beside her longer, was allowed into her room when she was like that. It was a privilege on he, Xerxes Break, was allowed to witness.

And now he was granted the privilege again. But now he hopes more than anything to not be alone. For there to be someone else there who can comfort his Miss as he was now unable to. His heart clenched. Guilt, grief, self-loathing pooling in a monstrous mixture at the pit of his stomach.

Unable to. No right to.

He had no right to ease her pain.

"B-Break… Say something!" the young lady demanded, discarding all formality as she stood from her seat to grab him, small fists pounding at his chest.

He made no response, waiting until her attacks weakened and her sobs die down.

Sharon's tear-streaked face came into his view, eyes red from tears, and he felt he felt his heart lodge itself in his throat, his blood running cold.

…So she knew…

In all honesty he figured as much. She was a very smart girl. Perceptive. Mature. Strong. …And she knew him well. No… she knew him _too _well. But even so she was still just a child. A child who had always tried to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Even now she is still just a child.

Gently, he held both of her wrists in his hands, looking straight into her eyes. "Lady Sharon…" he began, his gaze flickering. "There's something you should know…" he trailed off, shutting his eye.

Slowly, he released one of her hands, bringing in up to the left side of his face, completely hidden behind thick white locks of his hair. He pushed it out of the way.

Behind it lay a gaping hole in place of his left eye.

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? What's this? An Update after 3 years?!<br>**

**And it's a CLIFFHANGER?! *SHOT***

**^^; Well I DID say I was going to update this fic in When Shakespeare and so here it is XDD**

**Although I really have been distracted by a million other fandoms (^^;;) I'd like to say I haven't forgotten about these guys!**

**...I'm just incredibly slow on updates... TTwTT (And heavy on blocks TT_TT;; )**

**So, This here is dedicated to TheAbridgedKuriboh-chan for getting me back into it after such a long time ^^ AND TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS FIC I THANK YOU! I SWEAR I'll update More often!  
><strong>

...

**I hope you all still like it ^^;**


End file.
